Cherry and Atticus's Adventures of Bunnicula
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry reads a new book about a vampire bunny rabbit named Bunnicula who lives with a mortal girl named Mina and has adventures with him and her other pets, Harold and Chester. However, Cherry and the others are called to see Mina in person to protect her from an evil prince named Damien who wants to make her into his bride.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in school, but when the students came into the classroom, the teacher seemed to be late. Cherry yawned as she looked a little tired still, but she was reading a book that her parents got for her about a strange creature known as Bunnicula.

"I wonder where the teacher is?" Mo said.

"Traffic?" Atticus guessed.

Cherry was reading her book as she enjoyed the story and seemed to forget about everyone and everything else around her. Patch noticed the book she was reading and decided to join her. Cherry had a small smile as she looked at the book like it was the best thing she's ever read.

"Cherry?" Atticus called and waved his hand in front of her face. "Yeesh, she must be reading Goosebumps again."

"Nope, this time, it's a different story," Patch said. "And it's really interesting."

"Hm..." Mo hummed thoughtfully.

"All she does is read..." Cassandra muttered as she looked disinterested.

"No one asked you, Cassandra." Cherry said as she continued to read.

Atticus looked at the title of the book and saw that it really wasn't a Goosebumps book. "Bunny... Bun... Uh...?" He tried to read aloud.

"Bunnicula." Cherry said for him as she didn't even look up from her book, really getting into the story.

"Bunnicula? Huh, sounds like Dracula only as a bunny." Atticus said as he joined in on the reading.

"Yeah..." Cherry replied.

Cassandra just rolled her eyes, looking annoyed with them and since the teacher wasn't there, she decided to get some sleep, feeling like she wouldn't get in any trouble for it. Mo soon found herself reading the book too.

"Hello, class," Drell said as he walked into the room. "Sorry your regular teacher couldn't be here, but he has the..." he then saw what was going on with the four as they were reading the book while Cassandra fell asleep. "Flu..." he then said, looking angered and annoyed that he was ignored. He soon noticed the book the others were reading. He then the book away.

"Hey!" Cherry glared. "I was reading that!"

"Where did you get this?" Drell asked as he looked at the book.

"My parents gave it to me..." Cherry replied. "Besides, if anyone has to be in trouble because of your bad mood, punish Cassandra, she's sleeping in class!"

"Luckily for you four, she is the only one that will be in trouble." Drell told the group.

"Huh? What?" Cassandra asked as that suddenly woke her up before she looked surprised to see him. "Oh! Hello there."

"Go to the principal!" Drell told her.

"What?! But they were reading in class?!" Cassandra defended.

"Yes, but I'm alright with that because the book is based on their next mission," Drell told her. "Now to the Principal with you."

Cassandra groaned and soon left the classroom in defeat.

"Can I have my book back?" Cherry asked. "Please?!"

"No, because I have to talk to you all." Drell said as he kept a hold of the book.

"Aw!" Cherry complained.

"What's up, Drell?" Mo asked.

"Well... I know how much you all love the supernatural world..." Drell said to them. "In fact, a girl named Mina Monroe is living in a world like that herself... Though, she's not very well aware of it, her pets seem to be victims from it."

"Really? What kind of pets does she have?" Patch asked.

"A cat, a dog, and a cute little bunny." Drell said.

"Aww..." Mo awed to the last one with a smile.

"Who sucks the juice out of vegetables!" Drell then said.

"Guh!" Mo's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, did you say that the _bunny_ sucks the juice out of vegetables?" Cherry asked.

"He's no ordinary bunny..." Drell said as he showed her her book.

"Wait, we're going _into_ the book?!" Cherry asked.

"Not exactly." Drell smirked.

"Wait, you mean to say is that Bunnicula is real?!" Cherry yelped.

"Take it easy, Cherry." Patch said.

"Everything I know is a lie..." Cherry said before collapsing back into her chair from the shock.

"Anyway, what do we do once we get to wherever they are?" Mo asked Drell.

"Well, that's a funny story actually..." Drell said.

"Thrill me." Cherry muttered once she calmed down.

"Bunnicula has a wish... He doesn't want to be a vampire bunny rabbit anymore." Drell said.

"What?!" Cherry gasped. "Why?!"

Drell checked some paperwork given to him and adjusted his glasses and looked through it before putting his arm around her. "I'll tell you why."

"Yes?" Cherry asked.

"Field Trip!" Drell then announced.

"No, no, you have to stop doing this to us!" Cherry groaned. Unfortunately for her, it was already happening by force or not.

* * *

"Are you listening to me?!" Cherry complained.

"Sorry, I'm a bit deaf in this ear, speak up." Drell smirked like a rebellious teenager.

"Ugh!" Cherry complained.

They were all soon on a bus against their wills.

"Everyone comfortable?" Drell asked.

"No!" The others replied.

"Too bad," Drell said as he started the bus. "Off to Louisiana!"

"That's where they live?" Atticus asked.

"Yep, Mina and her father used to live in Middle America until they moved," Drell said as he began to drive them away from school. "They inherited an apartment building."

"Yeah, from Marie..." Cherry memorized from the book.

"Exactly." Drell nodded.

"So when did they get Bunnicula?" Mo asked.

"Well-" Drell was about to explain.

"Mina took him out of the cellar he was locked in from a key that her aunt gave her when they moved in." Cherry interrupted.

"Yeah, basically that." Drell told them while glaring at Cherry.

"So does Mina know about Bunnicula's powers?" Patch asked.

"She doesn't seem to know about the supernatural world going on behind her back," Cherry interrupted again. "It seems like only the pets know about it."

"And the only one time she actually saw a supernatural creature, she thought it was a costume!" Drell told them.

"What about her friends?" Mo asked.

"Well, Mina's friend Marsha-" Cherry began.

The others glared at Drell to make sure he didn't interrupt Cherry even though she's been interrupting him twice.

"Should I stop talking right now...?" Cherry asked.

"I didn't want this stupid teaching job anyway!" Drell complained. "Kids these days are such little smart alecks!"

"Anyway, about this Marsha person?" Mo asked.

"Well, Marsha at times does witness the supernatural activities, but no one really believes her..." Cherry said. "You know how mortals can be when they find out something magical for the first time."

"Kinda like you when you met Salem?" Atticus smirked.

"Hey, _you_ freaked out too!" Cherry defended.

Atticus had to admit that was right.

"Also, one of the number one rules is never interrupt me..." Drell warned, sounding deathly serious.

"S-Sorry, Drell." Cherry replied.

* * *

The drive took hours to get to their destination. The trip proved to take longer than expected.

Patch soon sat up as he looked down and put his paw to his stomach as it was growling. "Ugh... I'm hungry." He complained.

"Alright, we'll stop for lunch." Drell told them.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" Cherry asked. "Uh, without seeing that clown, I mean... Ugh..."

"Alright." Drell shrugged.

* * *

They soon got to McDonald's and soon saw a building which made him smile. The others walked inside as they felt pretty hungry.

"I wonder if I can ask them to make a vegetarian salad..." Mo said to herself.

"Alright, after lunch, we go and park in front of that apartment." Drell told them.

"Alright..." The others told him as they came inside to get some food.

"I feel like I spent my whole life in that bus..." Patch yawned and stretched.

They soon ordered what they wanted to the cashier.

"I've heard about a McRib..." Drell smiled.

"Uh, I think they discontinued that again..." Cherry said nervously.

"Oh, come on!" Drell complained.

Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Bring back the McRib!" Drell demanded to the cashier.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't do that." The cashier said, nervously.

"What?! Why not?!" Drell glared. "I demand that you bring back the McRib!"

"It's not my job to...?" The cashier smiled nervously.

Atticus soon walked over and pulled Drell away. "Uh, give him some Quarter Pounders," He then said nervously to the cashier, leaving an extra tip. "And, um, for your troubles."

"You're lucky he's around or else I would pulverize you!" Drell threatened the cashier.

The cashier gulped and looked quite terrified.

"Wow, and I thought my dad was a drama queen when it came to the McRib." Cherry muttered to herself.

* * *

After some time, the orders were soon brought over.

"So how much further do we have?" Mo asked.

"Actually, we're right there." Drell said, pointing to the apartment building which was five minutes away from them.

"Huh, that's convenient." Atticus smiled.

"I just can't get over the idea of a bunny rabbit sucking juice out of vegetables..." Mo said as she tried to imagine that.

"Well, just think of the many people that won't have to taste the juice from the vegetables now," Drell said. "Oh, and Atticus, I know I'd already said this before, but you might meet your match with Bunnicula when he sucks the juice out of spinach."

Cherry soon looked queasy and cupped her mouth.

"Hey, spinach is good for you!" Drell told her.

"Yeah, but it makes me sick." Cherry groaned sickly.

They soon finished their lunch.

"All right, lunch is over, come with me, everybody!" Drell told them.

* * *

They soon went to follow him and came to the apartment building to finally meet Mina in person. Once inside, they followed Drell to the elevator which would send them up to the Monroe family's floor. Drell looked a little angry though as they waited.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry for interrupting you..." Cherry smiled nervously. "I guess I just let my ego get the best of me... But if you wanna give me the silent treatment..." She then smiled brightly. "I wouldn't mind at all!"

Once they made it to the floor, Drell led them to the door to where the Monroe family lived.

"Looks harmless enough." Patch said.

Drell soon knocked on the door and backed up to let the door be opened.

An adult man soon came to the door and saw that he had company. "Uh, yes?" he then asked. "M-May I help you?"

"Yes, I believe we spoke on the phone a few hours ago." Drell told him.

"Oh!" Arthur replied.

The others glanced at the two adults, but said nothing.

"C-Come right in then." Arthur invited them.

The group soon walked in, seeing that the inside was just as normal for the moment.

"This is my home..." Arthur nervously told them.

A big dog soon rushed out, looking a bit slobbery and playful.

"No, no, no!" Cherry panicked at the big dog, feeling nervous.

The dog soon started to lick Atticus first, then Mo, then Drell, and finally Cherry.

"Get him off of me!" Cherry yelped as she was 'attacked'.

"Oh, uh, down, Harold, take it easy, boy." Arthur shakily told the dog while smiling sheepishly.

"He sure is a big fella." Mo smiled.

"And very affectionate..." Drell added, cleaning his glasses.

Suddenly, a cat came out and looked over.

"Oh, hi, Kitty..." Cherry greeted, gently petting the cat.

The cat seemed to like that as he started to purr.

"Ah, I see you've met Chester." Arthur smiled.

Mo tried to keep calm once she saw that the cat was a Siamese one which just made her think of those rotten cats who would come to visit with Aunt Sarah.

"Chester... What a handsome name for a handsome cat." Cherry said as she pet the cat.

"Hey, I like this girl." Chester smirked quietly.

A black and white bunny with red eyes and what looked like vampire fangs came hopping in.

"Oh, my gosh, he's so creepy and cute!" Cherry gushed.

"Goths..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Hey, little guy." Mo smiled at the bunny.

The bunny looked up and his nose twitched with a small smile.

"Mina calls him 'Bunnicula'." Arthur told them.

Bunnicula spoke in strange sounds while looking up at the guests, looking cute while also rather creepy.

"Is that gibberish?" Patch whispered to Drell.

"Sometimes he speaks English, sometimes he rambles, I can't figure it out." Drell told the Dalmatian.

A pre-teen with red/brown hair soon came into the room.

"This is my daughter-" Arthur was about to introduce.

"Mina!" Cherry suddenly blurted out and cupped her mouth by accident.

"Uh, hi there, have we met?" The girl replied.

"No, you just look like a Mina." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Well, I would think so, 'cuz that's my name," The girl giggled. "I see you've met my pets."

"We sure have." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, I love you all so much..." Mina smiled as she hugged her animals.

Bunnicula smiled and soon swatted at the key around her neck like he was a cat and that seemed to annoy Chester.

"Aw, he sure likes to swat at that key around your neck." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, he does love to play with it sometimes," Mina chuckled. "You guys wanna come in my room?"

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

* * *

They soon went to follow after Mina while Cherry looked a little nervous and anxious about going to Mina.

"Cherry, you coming?" Mo asked.

Cherry looked over.

"Would you rather spend some quality time with _me_?" Drell asked to bribe her into going with the others.

Cherry's eyes widened and she soon walked quickly to Mina's bedroom.

"That's what I thought." Drell smirked.

"You are an evil man..." Cherry muttered nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

When Cherry came in the room, it seemed a little dark and creepy, but to her, that was in a good way. "Wow!" she then said while looking around. "This room looks awesome!"

"Thanks." Mina smiled to her.

"It must be great to live in a place like this." Mo smiled back.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Mina smiled. "Especially in a big city like this. I used to live in a small town before Dad and I got this house from Aunt Marie."

"That was nice of her." Atticus said.

"So... Who do we have here?" Mina asked as she picked up and held Patch who smiled in the hold.

"That's Patch," Atticus smiled. "He's my dog."

Mina began to scratch Patch behind his right ear. Patch's eyes widened as his tongue dangled out of his mouth and his right leg thumped up and down while his tail wagged. This was bad since he wasn't a normal dog. Atticus began to get nervous.

"It's an earthquake! It's an earthquake!" Chester panicked as his fur stood on end.

"Heheh, my turn, Mina!" Harold laughed excitedly.

Mina soon started to scratch Harold behind his ear which caused Patch to stop thumping his right leg.

"Yikes, kid, what kind of dog are you anyway?!" Chester asked with wide eyes. "Are you a super zombie or somethin'?!"

"I'm not a super zombie, but I do have super strength." Patch told him.

"Really...?" Harold asked out of amazement and excitement.

Patch nodded. Bunnicula began to rambling something while doing some movements. Mina giggled as she bonded with Cherry, Atticus, and Mo, and they all seemed to become fast friends.

"Uh... I'm sorry...?" Patch blinked to Bunnicula, not really understanding him.

Patch's dog tag/Pound Puppy tag/Equestrian medallion soon glowed, and where it's magic made Bunnicula's language understandable.

"Did you see his collar?" Harold asked Chester. "It glowed like magic!"

"Oh, joy... I love magic..." Chester muttered in misfortune.

"Really? I thought you hated magic?" Harold asked idiotically.

"Sarcasm, Harold." Chester face-pawed.

"What's a sarcasm?" Harold smiled innocently. "It sounds yummy!"

"Uh, you were saying Bunnicula?" Patch asked the vampire bunny rabbit.

Bunnicula cleared his throat before he would talk. "I said, hello, and welcome to Mina's apartment," He then said to Patch. "It's really nice to meet you, friend."

"Oh, thanks, Bunnicula, it's nice to meet you too." Patch smiled.

Bunnicula began to sniff Patch's medallion/Pound Puppy tag. Patch chuckled sheepishly.

"Hmm... This is an interesting collar..." Bunnicula commented. "Not at all like Harold's."

"Thanks, my Equestrian medallion/Pound Puppy tag made it after my old collar broke." Patch told him before covering his muzzle.

"Equestrian...?" Bunnicula asked, slowly saying the name.

"Uh, I mean, Atticus's family made it for me..." Patch smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah, that's it."

Bunnicula hummed suspiciously while eyeing Patch. Patch grinned sheepishly to them.

* * *

"Well, it's cool for you guys to come over, but not a lot goes on around here." Mina said to her new friends.

"Oh, I'm sure that there's something interesting." Mo said before she saw a giant cockroach. This made her gasp with wide eyes.

"Not that I've ever seen..." Mina shrugged as she got up. "You guys want some juice or something?"

"Yeah, why not?" Cherry replied before seeing what Mo saw and looked a bit disturbed and disgusted.

"Uh, you guys okay?" Mina asked.

"Uh-huh." Mo smiled nervously.

"I'll be right back." Mina smiled as she then walked off.

The others smiled before looking horrified.

"It's a giant bug!" Cherry cried out, sounding scared and grossed out.

"Maybe this is how we can show Mina that this house is more interesting than she thinks." Atticus smiled.

"With a giant bug?!" Cherry asked before glaring. "Drell didn't say anything about giant bugs! Ooh, I am gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

Some saliva soon dripped onto her. Cherry blinked and looked up and saw the cockroach over top of her, seeming to be drooling. Cherry soon screamed and ran out of the room out of fear. Mina was soon humming to herself as she came out of the fridge and took out some juice.

"GIANT BUUUUUG!" Cherry cried out. "IT DROOLED ON ME!"

"Did you say 'giant bug'?" Mina smiled.

"I think it was a roach..." Cherry said as she climbed on top of the counter since she hated bugs.

"Ooh, I gotta see this!" Mina beamed and ran into her bedroom.

* * *

Unfortunately, Chester thought that Mina would freak out.

"Chester, what are you doing?" Patch asked as the cat tried to hide the giant cockroach.

"I have to protect Mina from this thing!" Chester told him.

"Oh, come on; I doubt it would eat or hurt Mina." Patch replied.

"Oh, really? " Chester asked while not panicking that the giant cockroach was going to eat him like this has happened before.

"Big Cockroach is a friend of mine." Bunnicula smiled.

"Then why is he trying to eat Chester? And has this happened before, because Chester looks unfazed." Atticus said.

Chester and Bunnicula were soon surprised when Atticus asked the vampire bunny those questions as if he understood him.

"Oh, it has happened before," Harold smiled. "It was one of our first adventures."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait..." Chester spoke up. "You can talk to us?"

"Yeah, me, my girlfriend, and my best friend who ran out screaming can talk to animals." Atticus smiled.

"I like your friend," Harold laughed. "She's funny. She reminds me a lot of Chesty."

"What did I say about calling me that?" Chester complained.

"Anyway, how many times has your friend tried to eat Chester?" Patch asked Bunnicula.

"TOO MANY!" Chester flipped out.

"Just a few times... I think he's just playing with Chester though." Bunnicula chuckled innocently.

"Just to be safe though, spit him out." Atticus told the giant cockroach.

The giant cockroach roared at him.

"Easy, big fella, we can trust him." Bunnicula told the insect.

The giant cockroach soon looked to the vampire bunny and soon let go of Chester.

"It must be great to be a vampire bunny." Patch smiled at Bunnicula.

"Well, it can be sometimes, but... There is something I sometimes want." Bunnicula said.

"Yeah? What's that?" Patch asked.

"Well, sometimes I wish I could be-... No, no, it's silly..." Bunnicula replied.

"Oh, come on; how silly could it be?" Mo smiled.

Bunnicula looked over to her. "I wanna be like you guys..." he then said.

"We just met?" Atticus replied.

"No, I mean... _Human_..." Bunnicula explained.

"Ohh." Mo and Atticus smiled.

"But why?" Patch asked.

"I'm not sure... It just seems... A little easy..." Bunnicula said. "Plus, I really wanna talk to Mina sometimes. She means the world to me."

Patch had a theory of what Bunnicula meant by that as he used his magic to bring out some ink blots.

"Uh... What's this?" Bunnicula asked Patch.

"A Rorschach test." Patch smiled.

"You mean one of those Watchmen guys?" Harold asked. "I think Mina said someone in her school reads about colorful books with pretty pictures in them about those guys!"

"Was he dropped on his head when he was a puppy?" Mo asked Chester.

"It wouldn't surprise me..." Chester muttered.

"Okay, Bunnicula, I'll show you some ink blots, and you just tell me the first thing you see." Patch told the vampire bunny.

"Okay." Bunnicula smiled.

"Knowing Bunnicula, it might be something supernatural." Chester muttered.

"Let's get started," Patch said as he showed an ink blot which looked like a splattered mess. "What does this remind you of?"

"Some blood." Bunnicula said after a moment.

"Um, okay." Patch said before bring out another ink blot.

Bunnicula tilted his head while taking a look.

"Does it look like a cookie? I LOVE COOKIES!" Harold beamed, jumping up and down.

"I... I think it looks like Mina actually..." Bunnicula said.

Patch nodded before bringing out another ink blot.

"Mina in a pretty dress..." Bunnicula said.

Patch blinked as he noticed that Bunnicula seemed to only see Mina. "Alright, one more." He smiled as he showed one final ink blot.

"Me and Mina together..." Bunnicula smiled as his ears seemed to make a heart shape over his head.

"Okay... I think I can come in now..." Cherry said as she walked back into the room. "As long as I don't see anything really weird... What's going on in here?"

"Bunnicula seems to be in love with Mina." Atticus said.

Cherry blinked a few times and soon turned around to go back out.

"And here comes the reaction." Mo sighed.

* * *

Drell and Arthur continued to talk like they were old friends.

"Can we go home now?" Cherry asked Drell. "PLEASE?!"

"Why?" Drell asked.

"I can't take any more weirdness..." Cherry said. "First there's a giant cockroach, and now a bunny's in love with a human!"

Drell simply went face-palm as he gestured her to look at Arthur who was still in the room.

"Oops..." Cherry said with a sheepish smile.

Drell brought out his wand and waved it in front of Arthur's face. "'I think we need some more drinks'."

"I think we need some more drinks..." Arthur said, almost like a zombie. He soon walked out the room to get more drinks.

"Sorry, I guess I got too excited..." Cherry smiled nervously. "This won't go on my permanent record, will it?"

"No, and we're not leaving." Drell told her.

"I was afraid you'd say that..." Cherry groaned, putting her face in the arm of the couch.

"So you say Bunnicula likes Mina?" Drell asked.

"That's what I heard from the others." Cherry shrugged.

"Hmm... So that's why he made that wish." Drell smiled.

"You're okay with this?!" Cherry flipped out.

"What can I say? Love is strange." Drell shrugged.

"This is so awesome!" Mina's voice cheered.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped and turned over.

Arthur soon came back with drinks.

"Well, run along now..." Drell told Cherry. "Don't make me make you leave..."

Cherry soon went to check and see how everything was going with the others.

* * *

Mina smiled to the others.

"This sure is an interesting place to live, isn't it, Mina?" Mo smiled, hoping to get Mina to cheer up as she thought her new home wasn't all that interesting.

"It sure is." Mina smiled back as she noticed the giant cockroach.

"It's still there!" Cherry grimaced, feeling disgusted and scared.

"Will you calm down? He won't hurt any of us." Atticus told her.

"Well, keep it away from me..." Cherry groaned.

"I wonder where that guy came from, huh, Bunnic?" Mina smiled as she nuzzled noses with her pet bunny.

"The window." Mo said as she pointed to the open window.

"That's one way to travel." Mina giggled.

Chester still felt nervous around the giant cockroach.

"Mina's so smart." Harold smiled.

"Thanks for coming over, buddy." Bunnicula told the giant cockroach.

The giant cockroach began to reply in his recent language before leaving out the window.

"Aww... Okay..." Bunnicula pouted as the giant cockroach had to go so soon.

"Thank goodness he is gone!" Chester said out of relief. "Now maybe I can relax..." he then yawned and stretched like a typical cat before curling up into a ball.

"Too bad your friend couldn't stay longer, Bunnicula." Mina told the vampire bunny.

Bunnicula nodded to her.

"I'm sure he'll come back soon for a visit." Mina comforted him.

"If you think that was supernatural, you should see what Bunnicula can do." Patch smiled.

"Oh, but he's just a cute little bunny who could do no wrong..." Mina smiled as she hugged Bunnicula in her arms.

"Well..." Atticus and Mo replied.

"Wait, did your dog just talk?" Mina asked Atticus.

"Heh... Supernatural." Atticus smirked.

"This is amazing!" Mina beamed as she soon came to Patch. "Can you say 'She sells seashells by the sea shore'?"

"Not too many times fast, it twists my tongue." Patch chuckled to Mina.

"This is so awesome!" Mina cheered.

"See, Chester? Mina's alright with the supernatural and isn't freaking out at all." Harold smiled at the cat.

"Hm... I suppose so..." Chester commented as he watched this.

"Ooh! Maybe our new friends can help us talk to her!" Harold beamed. "I wanna tell Mina how much I love her when she calls me a good boy!"

Atticus knew exactly how to give Mina the ability to talk to animals, but he just knew that Mo would get enraged with what he would do. Mo looked over.

"Uh... Um... Would you mind... If... Uh..." Atticus stammered, not sure how to ask her before he would do it so she wouldn't get mad about it later.

Mo blinked, unsure what Atticus was trying to say before she remembered what Harold said and decided to just turn around and kept her eyes shut. Atticus nodded as he took a deep breath and kissed Mina. Mina's eyes widened since that was quite surprising.

"HEY!" Bunnicula hissed. "HANDS OFF!"

Atticus soon stopped kissing Mina just as Bunnicula had came back with a can of spinach after leaving to get it.

"Whoa!" Mina yelped and wiped herself. "Dude, we just met, did you really have to kiss me?"

"Sorry, it was the only way to give you the ability to talk to animals." Atticus told her.

Mina blinked and soon picked up her bunny in her hands. "Bunnicula... Can you... Under... Stand... Me...?" she then asked slowly and loudly.

"Yeeeeesssss..." Bunnicula replied in the same way, almost hissing since he had vampire fangs.

"Oh, my gosh! I really can talk to animals now!" Mina cheered.

Bunnicula smiled to her happiness.

"Oh, Bunnicula, this is great!" Mina beamed as she hugged him and let him go before coming to the floor. "HEY, CHESTER AND HAROLD!"

Chester yowled before jumping up and latching onto the ceiling. Mo seemed to find that funny since Chester was the same breed of cat that her aunt's cats were.

"Hi, Mina, it's me, Harold!" Harold smiled.

"Hi, Harold!" Mina smiled back, hugging him.

"Wait, you can understand him now?" Chester asked him as his claws released, causing him to fall down from the ceiling.

"I can understand you too, Chester!" Mina smiled to her cat.

"But how?" Chester asked.

"This might be confusing, but it's because Atticus kissed me." Mina said.

"You kissed Mina?!" Chester asked Atticus. "Why?!"

"Because my parents told me that's how you transfer animal speech to somebody." Atticus smiled innocently.

"What _are_ you?" Bunnicula asked, ready to suck the juice out of the spinach.

"A supernatural freak." Cherry muttered.

"Hey, I'm not a freak!" Atticus scolded.

"Sorry." Cherry snickered.

"I'm a Wiccan, as well as a mer-person/folk." Atticus told Mina, Chester, Harold, and Bunnicula who was already sucking all the spinach juice out of the vegetable.

Chester soon brought out a book that had info on Merfolk.

"He's a mermaid." Cherry smirked.

"You know very well that I'm a mer _boy_." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

Chester flipped through the pages before he found the page he was looking for, and where it said the same thing Atticus told them just as Bunnicula grew in size and was now the size of a body-builder.

"Mm... That's good spinach..." Bunnicula smiled.

"So, it was you who keeps taking our vegetables." Mina smirked playfully to her bunny.

Bunnicula smiled bashfully before still glaring at Atticus for kissing the girl he loved. Atticus smiled sheepishly to the vampire bunny rabbit.

"I don't believe it," Mina smiled. "Huh, I bet Marsha was really onto something whenever she saw something that no one else would."

"Uh, Bunnicula, he's telling the truth mer-folk are able to do that with other people." Chester told the now body-builder vampire bunny.

Bunnicula swiped the book from Chester and looked at it. "Wait a minute..." he said before narrowing his eyes. "I can't read..."

Chester rolled his eyes to that.

"This is great though!" Harold beamed. "Now we can all share stories together, like those times we had to save Mina's life from danger!"

"Wait, you had to save her life from danger by sharing stories?" Mo asked.

"No, no, Harold's just talking about those times when something crazy was happening and we had to help Mina and the town, but she wouldn't have a clue about it." Chester explained.

"Ohh." Mo smiled.

Luckily, the book had pictures which showed how mer-folk could give people the ability to talk to animals.

"See, Bunnicula?" Atticus asked. "As nice as Mina seems, I'm not in love with her, I kissed her so you guys could talk."

"Hmm... Well, I guess you're off the hook," Bunnicula shrugged before glaring. "But I got my eye on you." His right eye soon pointed out to Atticus.

"W-What?!" Patch asked, amused and disgusted at the same time.

"Oh, Bunnicula, you're silly." Mina giggled to her pet bunny.

"Bunnicula, we can help you become human while still having your powers." Atticus told him.

"Yeah...?" Bunnicula asked. "How powerful are you guys?!"

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry soon showed their Equestrian medallions.

"What're these?" Bunnicula asked, pulling on Cherry's.

"Equestrian medallion," Cherry said. "These help us in emergencies, mostly for whenever we're called into the magical land of Equestria."

"And we're sure that if we can combine their magic together..." Mo started with a smile.

"...We can turn you human while still having one of your bunny features." Atticus finished with a smile.

"Hmm... That does sound interesting..." Bunnicula commented. "What do you guys have to do?"

"We just have to combine our medallions together." Patch told him.

"That doesn't sound so hard," Bunnicula said. "So that's what your collar is?"

"Yeah, it's part Pound Puppy tag and Equestrian medallion," Patch nodded. "We should let our powers combine."

Mo giggled to that saying. The four of them soon let their medallions come together and where a rainbow color started to happen. A rainbow alicorn seemed to be made from the combined Equestrian magic and it soon zapped its horn down at Bunnicula. Chester looked nervous while Harold and Mina looked awestruck. Bunnicula was soon engulfed in the magic as his body soon started to change. His paws were replaced with hands and feet, his fur became skin and hair on his head, and he soon became a boy that looked somewhat older than Mina and he soon landed.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry covered her eyes nervously.

"Well... How do I look?" Bunnicula asked him.

"I think you should get dressed first." Cherry said nervously.

Bunnicula looked confused before he looked down and panicked as he hid his private part. Atticus soon used his crystal power to make perfect clothes for Bunnicula. Bunnicula closed his eyes before looking down and saw that he wore black and red striped vest with a white collared undershirt, black pants, and black dress shoes, looking like a handsome young gentleman.

"Much better." Atticus nodded as he used his crystal powers to make a collection of clothes for Bunnicula to wear so he wouldn't have to wear the same clothes everyday.

"I better do a watch around the neighborhood before bed..." Cherry suggested as she was wide awake and soon came to the door. She began to do her watch around the neighborhood.

"That girl's always busy..." Drell muffled as he walked by, brushing his teeth and soon spit into a cup once he was done and looked down to Atticus, Mo, and Patch. "Aww, they're like little angels..." he then cooed before looking annoyed. "Makes me sick!" He soon went to bed to get some sleep.

* * *

Cherry put on her jacket as she wandered around the neighborhood as it seemed harmless enough at night, but she wanted to keep an eye on things for Mina and her family. She soon someone who seemed around the age of teenagers. "Hmm... Who's that?" she wondered before flipping through her book to see if it was someone maybe Mina knew, but she wasn't sure. She soon remembered what Drell told her and the others and where this gave her an idea who the person was.

"Hey, Kitten~" The boy smirked.

"Um... W-What're you doing out so late?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Ah, I just strolled into town..." The boy smirked. "This seems like a nice place to live..."

"Oh, um, it sure, is but there isn't any place for you to stay." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Oh... That's a shame..." The boy replied. "Perhaps I'll come back later..."

"Yes, please go, and please, never come back." Cherry whispered fearfully as she never encountered a demon before, especially one with fire powers.

"Oh, I'll be back later for my bride." The boy smirked darkly as he vanished.

"Yep, that was him alright..." Cherry sounded scared. "Well... Um... I handled that pretty well... Right?" She began to look around the neighborhood, thinking the demon prince would come back.

Nothing came out yet and mostly cats and raccoons were out.

"Maybe he'll just go away..." Cherry told herself as she continued to wander through the night until she felt sleepy. "Besides, I've faced worse than this..." Once she looked around the neighborhood, she headed inside.

Everyone was still fast asleep when she came in. Cherry soon went to where she was going to sleep and yawned before drifting off for the night. Luckily for everyone, the rest of the night was peaceful.

* * *

The next morning soon came and Harold woke up first by licking everyone's face.

Cherry groaned as she got up and moved the dog away from her, feeling a little disgusted from dog slobber. "Yuck! Dog slobber!" The perky goth groaned.

"That was a great night sleep." Mo smiled.

"Yeah... It really was..." Atticus smiled back.

"Yay, you're all awake!" Harold cheered.

"Is always this excited in the morning?" Patch asked Chester as he stretched.

"Am I a cat?" Chester replied, rhetorically.

"Oh, no, Chester forgets what animal he is!" Harold yelped as he soon grabbed the Siamese cat and made him look in the mirror. "Look, Chester, that's you, you're a cat! Remember, a cat!"

"Harold, that was a rhetorical question." Chester told him.

"Oh..." Harold blinked. "You talk funny sometimes, Chester."

"Anyway, the answer's yes." Chester sighed to Patch.

"I'm sorry." Patch replied.

"Dogs..." Chester rolled his eyes before gasping. "Oh! Um, I don't mean it like that, sorry, Patch."

"It's alright." Patch shrugged.

"Morning, guys." Mina smiled all around.

"Morning, Mina." The group smiled back.

"So I wasn't dreaming," Mina smiled to Bunnicula. "It really happened, eh?"

"Yeah, I suppose it did." Bunnicula smiled back, a bit bashful from her smile though.

"Well, I better go take a shower." Mina smiled back.

"Want some help?" Bunnicula asked.

"Uh! No thanks, it's okay." Mina said, a bit nervous from that question and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's best that she does it alone," Mo said. "That way, it's not uncomfortable."

"Heh... I guess I got too excited." Bunnicula blushed.

Atticus gave a small smile and patted him on the back.

"Maybe while she's taking a shower, we could see who's strongest." Bunnicula told Atticus.

"Is _that_ a challenge?" Atticus asked, sounding angry and territorial.

Bunnicula felt nervous at first, but Atticus smirked to show that he was just joking. "Maybe." He smirked back.

Arthur soon came over, though not all the way.

"I am pretty strong as a former vampire bunny~" Bunnicula smirked to Atticus.

"W-Wha...?" Arthur's eyes widened.

"I think I'll go make breakfast now." Drell said, controlling his brain now with his magic.

"I think I'll go make breakfast now." Arthur replied like a zombie before going into the kitchen.

"I love this power..." Drell smirked to himself.

"Ooh, this will be fun to watch." Harold smiled.

"What's going on now?" Drell asked.

"Atticus met someone with strength, what do you think?" Cherry replied. "I bet you've done this thousands of times when you were a kid."

"Yeah, you're right." Drell nodded.

"Um, mind if we take this outside?" Atticus asked Bunnicula. "I don't wanna risk anything indoors."

"That would be wise." Bunnicula nodded.

"You guys got a yard or something?" Mo asked before opening the window to take a look for an open spot.

"Um... How about the park?" Chester suggested. "The calm, quiet, nothing can go wrong, park?"

"Yeah, but we'll need to get there by magic." Atticus said.

"All right, Little Merboy, work some magic then." Chester smirked.

"He's actually more than that." Patch told the cat.

* * *

Atticus soon used his magic and teleported them to the park.

"Can mermaids do that?!" Harold gasped.

"Nope, but Wiccans can." Atticus said.

"You're a 'Wicked'?" Harold asked.

"Not 'Wicked', Harold, 'Wiccan'." Patch told him.

"Ooohhh..." Harold said. "Is that like a witch?"

"Meh." Cherry shrugged to that as it was kind of the same.

"Anyways, shall we?" Atticus smirked at Bunnicula.

"All right, let's see if you can keep up." Bunnicula smirked back. He soon randomly brought out a can of spinach.

"Let's do this." Atticus smirked.

Bunnicula nodded as he soon ate the spinach and got himself ready. Atticus soon stretched and got ready to move out to the former vampire bunny rabbit. Bunnicula's body soon went full body-builder after eating the spinach.

"Hmm... You remind me of an old friend." Atticus smirked before he began with a football tackle.

"Oh, really?" Bunnicula asked with a smirk as the football tackle didn't seem to move him at all.

Atticus groaned as he tried to move Bunnicula down to the ground. Bunnicula yawned like he didn't care and even rubbed his chest, looking at his nails. Atticus began to try to pull Bunnicula down and even tried to hammer him down from the air and even tried to crush him with a boulder, but nothing seemed to phase the strong former vampire bunny. Bunnicula soon yawned and looked down to Atticus.

"What's this?" Cherry asked. "Someone's actually _stronger_ than _Atticus_? It's like when we first met Drell!"

Atticus soon tried to punch Bunnicula in the gut only for his fist to throb from pain as it was now as flat as an acordian as it started to go up and down.

"Ooh..." Mo winced.

"Heh... Guess I'm a little out of practice..." Atticus smiled sheepishly to Bunnicula. "Anyways, um, it's your turn, big guy."

"You sure?" Bunnicula asked. "I don't wanna humiliate you."

"I think I can live with it I've never felt humiliation anyways." Atticus told him.

"All right, get ready." Bunnicula told him.

"Bring it on." Atticus allowed.

"For once, I'm worried." Cherry said.

"Oh, come on, Cherry, what could possibly-" Atticus smiled.

Bunnicula soon ambushed him with a headbutt against his body. Cherry and the others winced as that had to hurt for Atticus.

"Argh!" Atticus yelled out.

"Oh, my gosh, are you hurt?!" Bunnicula cupped his mouth in worry.

"I'm fine." Atticus groaned.

Mo soon helped him up.

"Thanks..." Atticus said, trying to settle down. "It'll take more than just one head butt to my body to make me give in."

"True that." Cherry said.

Mo gave him some water. Atticus took it and soon magicked up his own can of spinach and soon ate it. Once he ate it, he felt stronger and felt ready to continue.

"Is that better?" Bunnicula replied.

"It should be," Atticus smirked. "That was just a fight like you see in Charlie's Angels, get ready for real action like in Smallville!"

"Ooh, it is on." Bunnicula smirked back.

Atticus soon finished and tossed the can on the ground. Mo glared to him for that. Atticus looked back and did a double take before putting the can in the recycling bin.

"Much better." Mo nodded.

"Heh... Sorry about that..." Atticus smiled to her before cracking his neck in front of Bunnicula. "It's on!" He challenged before grabbing him into a bear hug.

"Whoa!" Bunnicula yelped.

"Guess I needed some greens..." Atticus said. "My aunt's friend always said I should get enough spinach whenever I can." He soon tightened his grip and where Bunnicula didn't seem to feel anything.

Bunnicula looked down to Atticus.

"You're! Going! Down!" Atticus told Bunnicula. "Man, if you ever go to school, I recommend the school wrestling team."

"I'll remember that." Bunnicula said.

Atticus kept trying to take him down, but he seemed to be having bad luck.

"This is serious..." Cherry said before looking to Harold and Chester. "How strong is Bunnicula?"

"Huh, never really thought about asking Bunnicula that question, but his stomach can hold a black hole." Harold smiled.

"That's... Amazingly disturbing..." Cherry commented.

Atticus soon looked exhausted for once and where Bunnicula simply knocked him down with a simple touch.

"I don't think I've ever seen this before..." Patch commented. "Um, congratulations, Bunnicula."

"Yeah, congrats." Atticus panted while on the ground.

Bunnicula soon leaned over Atticus and held out his hand to help him up off of the ground. Atticus soon accepted the helpful hand. Bunnicula smiled and helped Atticus up.

"I guess that's it then... Bunnic's the stronger one..." Harold smiled.

"Looks like it." Mo commented.

"Well, I'm glad you're on our side." Atticus chuckled bashfully to Bunnicula.

"Same here." Bunnicula chuckled back as he patted him on the back.

Atticus smiled, though jolted slightly from that. "Uh, let's go back to the apartment." he then suggested.

"Fair enough." Bunnicula nodded.

Atticus then used his magic and teleported them back to the apartment.

* * *

As soon as they came back, the shower seemed to be turned off and breakfast was almost ready.

"Wow, we got back just in time." Mo smiled.

"I figured we would," Atticus smiled back. "I enjoy being a Wiccan."

"We know." Mo smiled back.

"And I enjoy being a familiar." Patch smirked innocently.

"Keep smirking like that and you'll look just like your brother Lucky." Atticus smirked back playfully.

"Yeah, yeah." Patch smirked back the same way.

Mina soon came out of her room, now dressed for the day. "Hey, guys." She then smiled.

"Hey, Mina." The others smiled back.

"The shower's free if anyone needs to use it." Mina said.

"Thanks, Mina," Mo smiled as she went to take a shower next, untying her bandanna. "I'll get one after breakfast."

The others glanced at Mo.

"What?" Mo asked them.

"It's so weird to see you without your bandanna..." Atticus whispered.

"I guess it is." Mo said.

"Your hair's still lovely, no matter what it looks like." Atticus smiled while flushing a bright red color in his face.

"Aw!" Mo smiled back.

Atticus smiled bashfully. Mo soon leaned over to kiss his forehead and this made him instantly blush.

* * *

Everyone soon sat down to eat some breakfast.

"Wow! Steak for breakfast!" Harold beamed once he saw plates of steak and eggs.

Drell hid a small smirk as he took out a napkin to put down in his lap like a gentleman.

"Breakfast, meet our stomachs." Atticus smiled.

They all soon began to eat the wonderful breakfast.

"I-I really hope you like it," Arthur smiled softly. "I made it myself."

"We love it." Mo smiled back.

"Oh, I'm glad!" Arthur beamed to that. "Mina, any special plans for the day?"

"I was hoping I could show my new friends around town," Mina smiled to her father. "If that's okay of course."

"It's okay with me." Arthur smiled.

"Thanks, Dad!" Mina beamed.

"After breakfast though." Arthur reminded with a light chuckle.

"Oh, right." Mina laughed a little.

* * *

They soon ate their breakfast which had toast, eggs, and steak. Chester and Harold ate their own food. Patch looked at the kibble and tried it since it wasn't what he usually ate at the Fudo house, and where to him, it actually was delicious and after some convincing that he wouldn't suck any blood out of any meat, Bunnicula was allowed to have other food to eat.

"Is it crunchy enough?" Harold asked.

"It's no Kanine Krunchies, but it'll do." Patch smiled.

Bunnicula began to enjoy the food. Mina smiled, both gladly and relieved.

Mo wiped her mouth, a bit politely and lady-like and once she saw that she did that, she flipped out because it was against what she stood for, but she was raised by an aristocratic couple. "D-Did I actually just wipe my mouth like some rich lady?!" she then gasped.

"I believe you did..." Atticus grinned nervously. "It was... Cute..."

"CUTE?!" Mo shrieked.

Cherry soon hid under the table. The others looked confused and concerned.

"Oh, come on, Mo, it's not a bad thing." Atticus told his girlfriend.

"I think I'll go get ready." Bunnicula smiled nervously as he rushed to the bathroom.

"Oh, sure, leave me." Cherry mumbled.

"Why does this look familiar?" Drell asked himself, scratching his head.

"Excuse me?!" Mo glared at Atticus.

"Uh, I think we should leave you two alone." Patch smiled nervously.

The others soon rushed out.

"I can't call my girlfriend cute?" Atticus asked.

"I am not cute, I am tough!" Mo snapped.

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're tough as well." Atticus said before realizing what he just said.

"Oh, really?" Mo replied.

"Is this good or bad?" Mina asked Cherry.

"I'm not sure..." Cherry shrugged, feeling concerned.

"Um, well, what I mean is..." Atticus smiled nervously.

Mo glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Mo," Atticus sighed. "You're fine the way you are, no matter what changes."

Drell soon hoped for Atticus's sake that this would be an appropriate answer.

"Hmm..." Mo hummed to that.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you..." Atticus said before magicking up a gift basket.

"Anything?" Mo smirked.

"Whatever makes you happy," Atticus smiled. "I'll sacrifice my duties into keeping it so."

"Oh, now I remember..." Drell said as they watched this. "That fight I had with Hilda in 1775."

"Well, alright then." Mo smiled back to Atticus.

Atticus smiled back. The two soon hugged and made up and soon, the others came back to finish breakfast once it was safe.

"Whew," Chester sighed. "That would have been nasty."

"I'm just glad they cooled off in time..." Patch chuckled softly.

* * *

A while later, they soon finished breakfast and now felt full.

"All right, guys, come with me, and I'll show you around." Mina smiled to her new friends.

"This is going to be great." Bunnicula smiled back as he brought out sunglasses that Atticus made for him.

"Those should help you out a bit." Atticus told Bunnicula.

"I really appreciate the help." Bunnicula smiled.

"No problem," Atticus smiled back. "Besides, they make you look cool."

"Cool~" Bunnicula smirked. "I was _born_ cool."

Some of the others laughed to that as they soon left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you see anything while you were out last night?" Drell asked Cherry, pulling her arm as she was the last one out.

"Uh... Maybe... I'm not certain..." Cherry said. "I think I saw that demon kid."

"You saw the demon prince?!" Drell panicked.

"I'm pretty sure I did..." Cherry said, a bit nervously.

"Oh, no..." Drell gulped.

"All right, I'm gonna go now, you take care of this while I'm gone." Cherry smiled nervously.

"R-Right, I can handle one prince." Drell smiled nervously back.

Cherry then tried to move, but couldn't since he was still holding onto her.

"I can handle this..." Drell said to himself. "I can do this."

"Would you be so kind as to let go of my arm?" Cherry groaned.

"Oh, right." Drell said.

Cherry grunted as she tried to move, but soon fell to the floor once she was let go. She then pouted before standing up and went to follow the others to explore Mina's neighborhood. Drell gulped as he was going to start looking for the demon prince. Patch smiled as he walked with Harold and Chester while they followed Mina.

"You're the most powerful man in the universe, you're not gonna let some fire bug get the best of you," Drell told himself as he went to find the prince who was loose in this town since supernatural creatures almost always ended up here like in Greendale. "Besides, how bad can one demon prince even be?"

* * *

Mina smiled as she pointed out some sights along the walk. Bunnicula smiled to Mina's smile, he always found it so cute and happy whenever she would smile, it just made him want to smile back. They even got to meet Mina's friends.

"These are my friends," Mina smiled to her new friends to show the ones she had before they came over. "Marsha and Becky."

"Hey there..." Becky greeted, rather calmly and coolly while Marsha looked a bit nervous.

"Um, h-h-hi." Marsha added nervously.

"Are you okay?" Atticus asked Becky.

"Heh... I-I'm a little shy..." Marsha smiled nervously. "And can get a little scared."

"A little? You once thought you saw a mud monster come out of a mirror." Becky reminded her.

"It did!" Marsha cried out. "It really did!"

"Oh, come on, it was just your imagination." Becky rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you, a mud monster really did come out the mirror!" Marsha told her.

"Marsha..." Becky rolled her eyes. "Next thing you know, you're gonna say Mina's pet rabbit is a vampire."

This caused Mina and the others to laugh nervously.

"Anyway, you guys new in town?" Becky asked the group.

"Yeah, but we're visiting," Atticus said. "My... Uh... Uncle knows Mina's father."

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"Well, welcome to town, I suppose," Becky smiled. "Sorry about Marsha, she's crazy."

"I am not!" Marsha cried out.

Patch frowned as he felt bad for Marsha and decided to help comfort her the only way that a dog knew how. He began to lick her on the face. Marsha let out a startled yelp before looking around and looked down. Patch quietly barked to her with a friendly smile.

"Oh... Hello there..." Marsha smiled back. She bent down to Patch and started to pet him, and where Patch reacted by giving a gentle lick.

"Patch finds a friend in everyone." Atticus soothed Marsha.

"He's a good dog..." Marsha smiled, calming down a little.

"And seems like he helped you calm down." Mo smiled back.

"Is he a therapy dog?" Marsha asked since Patch was so calm and helpful.

"No, he's just a one of a kind dog." Atticus smiled.

Patch nodded.

"Oh, it's like he knows what you're saying..." Marsha said as that was cute. "Oh... I'd love to talk to you if I could, Doggy."

"You'd probably freak out and think it was possessed." Becky muttered.

Atticus knew exactly how to give the girls the ability to talk to animals, but didn't dare do it again. Patch saw the look in Atticus's eyes and knew what to do. Mo looked towards Atticus, almost warning him. Patch soon licked both Marsha and Becky in the face.

"Wah! Warning next time, okay?" Becky cried out.

"Sorry, Becky." Patch spoke to her to show why he did it.

Becky and Marsha both soon blinked before screaming.

"Is it my breath?" Patch pouted.

"Maybe they saw a spider!" Harold gasped.

This caused the girls to scream again.

"Chester, do something!" Harold cried out.

Chester looked to him and back at the girls. "Boo." he then said.

The girls then screamed yet again before passing out.

"Seriously?!" Mo glared at Chester.

"What did you expect me to do?" Chester shrugged.

"Try to calm them down?" Mo guessed.

Chester shrugged and soon came to the girls as they were on the ground. Harold pinned down both Marsha and Becky before licking their faces. Luckily, that seemed to do the trick.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Becky muttered as she sat up. "What happened?"

"You're alive!" Harold smiled.

"It wasn't a dream!" Marsha panicked before her mouth and Becky's mouth were covered so they wouldn't scream again.

"Mina... The heck's going on here?!" Becky demanded.

"Well-" Mina was about to say.

"Excuse me..." A voice said right behind them all.

They soon turned around to see a boy with crimson red hair in black clothing, wearing a special necklace was right behind them and he smirked to them, lowering his sunglasses.

"Uh, I think we should continue our tour and bring our two new friends with us." Cherry panicked with a nervous smile.

"Who are you?" Mina asked the stranger.

"My name is Damien," The boy replied. "Just came here from The South."

Bunnicula seemed to glare at the new boy as he started to hiss at him. Damien glanced back to Bunnicula.

"Uh... Easy, _Bunsen_..." Mina smiled nervously. "There's nothing wrong with a new kid in town. Chester, Harold and I were new once."

Harold and Patch began to sniff Damien and started to growl and bark at him.

"Harold, what's gotten into you?" Mina frowned.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them..." Damien told Mina before looking into her eyes. "They're just overreacting."

"Over... Reacting..." Mina quietly repeated, sounding like she was in a trance.

Cherry saw this coming as she covered Mina's eyes before closing her eyes. Damien looked at Cherry. Cherry looked back, trying to look tough and glared at him.

"Uh, how's about we get going?" Atticus suggested to the others.

"Uh, yeah, come on, let's go check out a hang-out spot." Mo quickly added.

"Beats standing around here." Becky shrugged.

The group soon rushed off away so then Mina wouldn't be under Damien's control or that Bunnicula would start showing his vampire side.

* * *

" _These_ are Drell's students for the century?" Damien smirked. "Well, they're more competent than I expected." He soon saw the warlock he just spoke about and smirked darkly.

Drell seemed to be holding a giant net and hid it behind his back. "Ooh, what a lovely day for catching butterflies!" he called out bashfully. "Or feeding the birds... Oh, feed the birds... Their words are simple but few..."

Damien simply rolled his eyes with a smirk as he knew that he could take on Drell.

"...HIYAH!" Drell said before putting the net on him and running off.

"What kind of powerful man in the universe are you anyway?!" Damien glared, burning the net with his flames.

"Just the one that caught-" Drell smirked before getting scared. "...You?"

Damien came right in front of him with a smirk.

"Listen, boy, I am the King of Warlocks, just because you have pyrokinesis and are a prince, doesn't mean you're stronger than I am." Drell told the demon.

"Oh, really?" Damien smirked as he lifted up by his right ankle.

"Okay, that's very funny, heheh..." Drell smiled nervously with a weak laugh before glaring. "Now put me down before I send you to the trials."

"I think you're scared of me," Damien smirked. "You're just scared that you have no power or authority near my home~"

"Th-That's not true." Drell glared with a gulp.

"Oh, really?" Damien smirked. "Try and stop me then."

"Fine... Put me down then..." Drell said.

Damien then dropped him hard on the ground.

"Ow..." Drell groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Maybe you'd like to meet my pet." Damien suggested with a smirk.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Your n-n-n-n-n-n-new pet?" Drell gulped.

Damien took out a special whistle and soon blew it. The ground opened up with flames and there came a giant dog who leaned against Drell, growling darkly.

"Oh, my..." Drell trembled.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a head start to ten." Damien smirked.

"Oh..." Drell said, a little relieved.

"NINE!" Damien glared.

"Oh, you mean now, okay." Drell smiled nervously before running for his life.

"Sic 'im." Damien told his hellhound.

The dog let out a loud howl and soon chased after the warlock like a chew toy. Drell began to run as fast as he could. The dog came faster and faster, growling and barking.

"With you out of the way, no one will be able to stop me!" Damien laughed at his misfortune.

"You've still got my students and Bunnicula to deal with!" Drell told him while still running.

"If they're taught by you, how much use could they be?" Damien smirked. "You're pathetic. Especially when you missed your wedding with Hilda by a whole day and you didn't even call her."

"I was caught up in a meeting!" Drell defended. "I didn't know it was gonna last all day long!" He was soon caught by the devil hound.

Damien then whistled the dog back over. The hound picked up Drell by his shirt and soon brought him back over to Damien.

"Aw, you were caught up in a meeting that made Hilda Spellman doubt her trust in you for centuries..." Damien tutted and shook his head.

"How do you even know about that?" Drell glared as he was dragged.

"Who you think _made_ the meeting?" Damien smirked.

Drell's eyes widened before glaring. "You son of a-"

"Enjoy your new toy." Damien smirked to his pet.

The hound seemed to smirk back to that.

"My students will stop you! You'll see!" Drell told Damien before he was pulled underground with the hellhound.

"We'll see about that." Damien smirked.

"You'll be sorry!" Drell called out while trying to climb back up.

Damien soon walked up to his struggling fingers. "Oh, look, piggies!" he then smirked before plucking each finger to make him fall to his home. "This little piggy went to market... This little piggy had roast beef... And _this_ little piggy went wee, wee, wee, all the way down!"

Drell yelled out as he was dragged away and the ground closed up with him.

"Now to handle those students of his." Damien smirked.

* * *

The tour continued for everyone as they wandered around the streets.

"Oh, hi, Scott." Mina smiled once she saw another one of her friends.

"Hey, Mina." Scott smiled back.

"Hey, Scott." Becky blushed.

"Hey, Becky, yo, Marsha," Scott added. "Oh, you have new friends, huh?"

"Yep," Mina smiled. "This is Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch. They're visiting for a while."

"And don't forget to include another one of your new friends." Mo said.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah," Mina chuckled sheepishly. "Uh, Scott, this is an exchange student named Bunsen."

"Hm? Hey." Bunnicula replied and waved to Scott politely.

"So, what are you up to, Scott?" Becky asked.

"Just running errands for my dad." Scott said.

"That's cool." Marsha smiled.

"We need some new pancake mix." Scott smiled back.

"You always did like pancakes." Mina chuckled to him.

"And we need orange juice and some loafs of bread." Scott said.

"Uh, would you like some help?" Mina offered.

"That'd be nice." Scott smiled warmly.

"Yay!" Marsha and Becky smiled back before joining him.

Scott smiled with a light chuckle and walked along. Patch, Harold, and Chester waited outside since they were animals. Bunnicula was about to join them, but then remembered he was a human now and would be allowed inside the store.

"Now remember, even if you are a human now, best behavior." Mo whispered to Bunnicula.

"What could go wrong?" Bunnicula shrugged. "It can't be that hard."

"You'll see that it's harder than you think." Mo said.

Bunnicula shrugged as he was sure that he could do this. Mina soon explained to Scott about 'Bunsen Howe' and once he was told, they moved on. However, Scott could somehow tell that Bunsen was far different than he appeared to be somehow. Once Bunnicula saw his favorite food of all time, he reached out and grabbed it. Marsha looked around before she saw what Bunnicula was doing and it was that he was about to suck the juice out of a carrot.

"What is he...?" Marsha muttered to herself.

Bunnicula soon did just that and sucked the juice out. Mina saw what Bunnicula was doing and panicked as they hadn't paid for that carrot yet. The carrot was soon shriveled up and useless now. Marsha's eyes widened and she soon went to the next aisle.

"Bunnicula, why did you do that?" Mina whispered to the former vampire bunny.

"Carrot." Bunnicula said like it was obvious.

"Human boys don't usually do that to carrots!" Mina replied, whispering loudly.

"Oh." Bunnicula said, now realizing his mistake.

Mina just sighed. "I just know this'll be a lot of work..." she said to herself.

Bunnicula smiled sheepishly to her.

"And next time wait for us to pay for the food before you suck out its juice." Mina told him.

"Oh... Okay..." Bunnicula said.

"Come here." Mina said before taking his hand and he allowed her to let himself walk off with her.

The two of them walked together, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Cherry wandered around with Atticus and Mo until she stopped and looked weak and disgusted.

"Cherry?" Mo asked. "You okay?"

Cherry gagged and pointed while pinching her nose to an aisle filled with garlic. Atticus soon helped her by covering her nose so she wouldn't smell garlic. Cherry looked like she was going to be sick as they quickly left the garlic aisle as quickly as they could without it harming her.

"Let's stay clear from that aisle." Mo said.

Soon, they came out.

"AIR!" Cherry gasped once they came out and she fell to her hands and knees, taking deep breaths in and out. "That was close."

"Sure was." Atticus said.

"Man, I think that's the palest I've ever seen you." Mo commented.

"Well, you know about me and garlic..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly.

"And which is why we are staying away from that aisle." Atticus said.

* * *

 ** _Outside..._**

"Oh, I hate not going inside with Mina..." Harold pouted.

"So, kid, you see anything funny?" Chester asked Patch while Harold wallowed.

"Nope, not yet," Patch said. "And I haven't seen that Damien guy."

"Is that the demon?" Chester asked.

"Yep..." Patch nodded before looking around. "Better keep an eye on him."

"Ooh! We should ask Bunnicula for help on that," Harold smiled. "He can take one of his eyes out of his head."

"Yeah, then Marsha, Becky, and Scott would freak out." Chester muttered.

"Is that bad?" Harold asked.

Patch simply sighed to Harold, unable to believe that one dog could be so stupid. He soon caught an unfamiliar scent and growled as he believed it to be Damien.

"Whoa! What is it, Patch?" Chester panicked.

"I think it's him..." Patch growled viciously.

"R-R-R-Really?" Chester shivered.

"I'm positive..." Patch said as he walked off to check it out.

Harold soon went to follow him while Chester bit the claws on his front paws, looking scared nearly half to death. Patch and Harold began to follow the scent.

"Ooh, don't leave me alone." Chester moaned and soon followed them out of fear.

Damien was in fact shown and was looking around for Mina. Once Patch and Harold found him, they saw what he was doing. Damien looked around, looking for Mina, he removed his sunglasses as he appeared to have fire in his eyes. Harold growled since this boy was a threat to Mina. Damien looked down at Harold, not phased by the growl.

"So, Damien, what brings you here?" Patch snorted to the demon.

"I'm minding my own business, you ought to try it sometime." Damien smirked.

"And leave you to try and find Mina to get her to be your bride? Yeah, that's not happening." Patch told him.

Damien soon pointed his finger at Patch and lifted him off the ground with unholy powers mixed in with warlock magic.

"Hey! How'd _you_ get warlock magic?!" Patch glared.

"Ooh, I might've stolen some for myself." Damien smirked.

"Put him down, you big meanie!" Harold barked.

"No, I don't think I will..." Damien smirked before doing the same to him.

Chester's eyes widened and he ran off, only to be next.

"Aw, I bet my doggy woggy would love your company." Damien smirked.

"I'm afraid to ask, but, um, what kind of dog do you have?" Chester gulped.

"I'm glad you asked, Kitty~..." Damien smirked and soon moved them underground.

"What the-AAAAUGH!" Patch asked before yelping as they moved underground to his homeland. Patch's Equestrian medallion/Pound Puppy tag soon glowed brightly and teleported them away after they saw the devil hound.

The dog snarled as they got away.

* * *

"That... Was mega freaky..." Patch said with wide eyes about seeing the devil hound up close. "That was scarier than Belladonna."

"We have to warn Bunnicula, Mina, Mo, and Atticus!" Chester panicked.

"You're not going to tell anyone anything..." Damien glared. "I should've known you would have some sort of magic of your own, Dog."

"Just try and take my collar." Patch challenged.

Damien soon reached down to take the collar only for the tag to repel him.

"Hey, I tried to warn you." Patch replied.

"Impossible!" Damien glared. "I can overpower anything on the surface world!"

"Except for Equestrian magic." Patch smirked.

"Stupid pony world," Damien glared. "I don't get what makes them so special."

"Because this is one of the Elements of Harmony." Patch smirked.

"I'll show _you_ Elements of Harmony!" Damien glared as fire blazed in his eyes. He soon realized that he knew a spell book that he had that could help him with his situation against Patch's tag.

"Stay close to me, guys." Patch told Harold and Chester.

"You win this round, miserable mutt, but I will be back, and Mina Monroe will be mine!" Damien glared. "This I swear."

Harold gasped and put soap in his mouth before glaring. "Swearing is not okay!" he then scolded.

Damien knew that handling a dog like Harold would be easy as he left. He then spit out the soap and grunted. "Stupid mortal dog." he muttered on his way out.

"Don't worry, guys, I won't let him take Mina, and I just know that Bunnicula will make the same promise." Patch promised his new friends.

"Patch, you're my best friend." Harold smiled as he hugged the strong Dalmatian.

Patch smiled back at this.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, Mina and Scott came out together with Becky, Marsha, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Bunnicula following. Bunnicula couldn't help but feel a little jealous when Mina offered to help Scott with the grocery bags. Atticus noticed the look Bunnicula had and soon gave him an assuring smile that Mina and Scott were just friends.

"They are pretty close..." Bunnicula whispered to Atticus.

"Yes, but they seem to be just friends like me and Cherry, she's like my sister." Atticus said.

"Yeah, the very idea of kissing Atticus just makes me wanna toss my cookies." Cherry replied.

Hearing this caused Bunnicula to feel like Mina and Scott really were just friends.

"Thanks for the help, guys," Scott smiled. "I'd love to stay, but I better get these groceries home."

"Sure thing, Scott," Mina smiled back. "See you later."

Patch, Chester, and Harold soon went up to their owners.

"Ooh, sorry you guys couldn't come in, but it's the policy." Mina reminded with an apologetic smile.

"We saw the demon prince!" Patch alerted.

"You did?!" Atticus asked before looking around. "...Where is he?"

Patch, Harold, and Chester began to tell Atticus, Mina, Cherry, and Mo where they saw Damian and what they experienced.

"Equestrian Magic can overpower demon magic?" Cherry asked.

"I know it sounds weird, but that's what happened," Patch told her. "I'm not sure if I understand it either."

"Your tag must have detected you were in danger or something." Mo said.

"I have a feeling The Elements of Harmony can protect us on this trip..." Patch said.

"We should ask Drell for sure, but that feels plausible," Cherry replied before looking around. "Uh... Where'd he get to anyway?"

"Not sure." Atticus said.

"Did he bring his spell book?" Mo asked.

* * *

They soon went back to the apartment to look through Drell's stuff.

"Drell! I'm going through your luggage! Better come stop me!" Cherry called out, but nothing happened as she kept looking.

"Drell! Cherry's enjoying life!" Mo added.

"Let's see here..." Cherry mumbled as she took the stuff out and tossed them out while looking for the warlock's spell book. "Jeez, Drell, how many pictures do you need of Hilda?"

"He's got to have his spell book in here somewhere." Atticus said.

Mo soon took the bag and shook it upside down. The spell book soon fell down and crushed Cherry's feet.

"Found it..." Cherry said in a high-pitched tone out of pain.

Atticus soon picked up the spell book with ease. Cherry soon sat down and held her feet out of pain.

"Whoa, this thing is pretty heavy..." Atticus said before slamming it on the table and a bunch of dust flew out, making them cough.

"When was the last time Drell used this book?" Patch coughed.

"Maybe when the dinosaurs roamed the earth," Cherry chuckled before groaning. "Ooh, my foot..."

"There's gotta be something in here..." Atticus said as he skimmed through the book to find an answer about Equestrian Magic to handle with powers with Heaven and... The other place.

After some pages, they finally found what they needed.

"Here we go," Mo said. "Equestrian Magic and Entities..."

"I thought we were looking up the afterlife?" Patch asked.

"The entities is a fancy term for that," Atticus explained. "This should be interesting with the power of God."

Cherry shrugged about that, looking nervous about talking about God like this. Atticus began to read up on everything they needed to know.

"What's Miss... Mys... Mice... Mist..." Cherry struggled to pronounce the word.

"Mystiokinesis?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, that." Cherry said.

"Hm... Apparently it's a fancy word for someone who has the power of magic." Atticus replied.

"Wow." Mo said.

"So, what does it say?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm... Well, Princess Celestia and Luna's ancestors were gods in the very early days of Equestria," Atticus replied. "Their mother, Queen Majesty, was a very powerful unicorn in ancient times and was colleagues with Starswirl the Bearded."

"Amazing." Mo smiled.

"The powers between the heavens and the earths really came into play when a very young Princess Celestia met Zeus: The God of Mount Olympus." Atticus continued to read aloud.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"So, basically, Celestia and Luna can overpower Heaven and Hell." Cherry said, based on what she was getting from this.

"You could say that, but they can't overpower the big guy." Atticus said.

"Oh, my, what can we do?" Mo frowned.

Atticus turned the page, but it seemed to be missing.

"Oh, come on, someone ripped it out?!" Cherry glared. "Why is it whenever we need a big answer, someone rips that exact page out?!"

"So, what do we do now?" Patch asked.

"Hey, Drell, Atticus wants to wrestle you to the ground!" Cherry called out.

Everyone looked around and waited, but nothing happened.

"What is with that guy?" Cherry groaned.

Patch soon remembered what Damian said about where he got his warlock magic and soon gasped as he now knew what that meant.

"What is it, boy?" Cherry asked. "Timmy fall down a well?"

"Oh, that joke gets funnier and funnier every time," Patch deadpanned before looking serious. "But, I think I know where Drell is now!"

"Really?" Mo asked. "Where is he?"

"In... H... H..." Patch said, unable to say the word because it sounded so filthy.

"Hell," Cherry said for him, not having a problem with it. "What's so bad about saying that? It is what it is."

"Uh, yeah, well, he's there." Patch told them.

"I'm just glad I was able to help Harold and Chester." Patch said as he held his collar.

"Same here." Mo said.

"How are we gonna get down there?" Atticus frowned.

"You have to tell someone to go to Hell, and they'll end up there." Drell's voice said which made them look around.

"Drell? Where are you?" Cherry asked.

"Check my crystal ball." Drell's voice said.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch looked through his stuff and soon found it as he was shown, sweating like a pig and was chained up like a slave.

"Hey, kids." Drell smiled weakly.

"Drell, so you're really down there?" Atticus asked.

"Heh... Yeah..." Drell smiled sheepishly. "Turns out I'm the most powerful man in the universe on the surface world and not in the entities of the universe like Heaven."

"No kidding, also you're missing a page in your spell book." Mo told him.

"Heh... Yeah... Well, funny story about that, I ran out of toilet paper, and-" Drell replied.

The others groaned and cringed, not wanting to hear more from that.

"Man... And I thought Pele's house was hot..." Drell said as he sounded like he was going to pass out.

"We promise you, we'll get you out of there." Patch told him.

"I'm a little lonely down here when the Devil Hound isn't using me as a personal chew toy," Drell said. "Can you imagine how that must feel?! Constant moaning and groaning! Invisible to the world! Living without a soul! How can anybody live like that?!"

Cherry stood in the corner, playing on her phone as everyone glanced at her.

"Oh..." Drell said.

Cherry glanced over.

"Heh... No hard feelings..." Drell smiled before he was soon dropped from the wall. "That can't be good."

The devil hound came up behind him and dragged him away by his legs.

"Oh, no, nap time's over!" Drell panicked. " **GET ME OUT OF HERE!** "

"Don't worry, we're going to get you out." Atticus told him.

"Look, I know I'm rough on you kids and I'm forced to teach you for 100 years for misuse of my powers last century, but I love each and every one of you!" Drell told them.

The crystal ball soon turned off. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch looked to each other with fear.

"Oh, Cherry, you're worried about Drell too, aren't you?" Mo asked.

"What?" Cherry replied before scoffing. "Don't be silly. I say he likes it down there."

"Confession comes in 3, 2, 1." Atticus cued.

"You're not gonna guilt trip me, Atticus Fudo." Cherry smirked.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch kept quiet as they were going to get the truth out her.

Cherry soon took a drink and puckered her lips. "What?" she then asked them. "When has he done ever anything for me?"

The others still kept quiet.

Cherry kept drinking. "I guess you want me to think of the good times then... Well, newsflash: there aren't any!" she then snapped at them. She soon saw that the others still didn't reply. "I'm not helping him!" she then told them.

They still didn't say anything and just looked at her.

"It's actually kinda nice... You guys are quiet..." Cherry smirked as they looked at her in silence, and it seemed to be driving her crazy. "All right, you guys can talk now... Someone say something. I don't care how stupid it sounds."

The others kept staying quiet. Cherry looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. Somehow, due to being very close with each other, almost like a future husband and wife, Atticus and Mo seemed to develop their own telepathic link with each other.

'She looks like she's going to burst.' Mo thought to herself with a small smirk in mind.

'Yep, she should be breaking any moment.' Atticus thought to himself, mentally smirking as well.

" **ALL RIGHT!** " Cherry soon yelled in defeat with a groan. "We'll help him... I just don't see why he's so important to us."

Patch soon used his magic to show her why he was so important to them. Cherry glanced and rolled her eyes, but one seemed to be back to the baby days.

* * *

Michelle was crying as she carried her baby girl who was fast asleep. "Oh, I can't abandon my little Cher Bear..." she frowned, emotionally. "I can't do it!"

"Michelle, I know that this is hard, but it's part of the prophecy and you know as well as I do that you have to do this." Drell told her, sympathetically.

Cherry wasn't surprised about her mother being emotional, but was surprised to hear sympathy out of Drell's voice.

Michelle soon blew her nose while shaking and whimpering. "I can't do it!"

Drell looked down to Baby Cherry as she was unaware of what was going to happen and soon looked to the blonde woman. "...What if... What if I do it for you?" he then suggested.

"Y-You would do that for me?" Michelle sniffled.

"I suppose I could..." Drell replied. "Uh! But don't think this means we're friends or anything!"

"Oh, Drell... Thank you!" Michelle said as she soon hugged him while crying.

* * *

Drell was soon shown in the forest as it was dark and cold, he looked down as Cherry seemed to shiver in her blanket and he adjusted it to keep her warm so she wouldn't get sick. He looked around until he found the orphanage and made his way there. Once at the front door, he soon set Cherry down and made sure she was comfortable and supported. Drell smiled to that and soon walked off to go back home, and as he was, he heard growling and saw glowing yellow eyes in the bushes as it was almost winter, and that meant it was time for wild animals to hunt for food for the season. Some wolves soon came out towards Cherry as she was all alone and they wanted to eat and kill her, despite being a lonely baby.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Drell glared.

The wolves snarled and looked up towards the warlock.

"Oh, why don't you pick on someone your own, size like a chihuahua!" Drell glared before using his magic to shrink the wolves to the size of chihuahuas.

The wolves soon whimpered and whined like the tiny dogs they were. Drell hid a small grin towards then and stomped in front of them. The dogs then whined and ran away like cowards.

"That's what I thought." Drell smirked.

Cherry was soon heard crying.

"No, no, no..." Drell said as he soon sat down and leaned over her. "Back to sleep... Shh... Shh..."

Cherry kept on crying though.

"Aw, jeez, come on, kid, stop crying..." Drell said as he came back and sat with her. "Please?"

Cherry kept crying before she heard her mother's voice singing her a lullaby.

* * *

Cherry wiped her eyes as she couldn't help but feel emotional over the memory she was seeing from when she was a baby.

"Now do you see?" Patch asked.

"I'm the worst student in the world!" Cherry said in an emotional voice.

"No, you're not." Mo soothed.

Cherry wiped her eyes and even blew her nose. "He really does care about us..."

"Well, he has a heart..." Patch replied. "I guess we'll have to find out how to face Damien on our own without him and save him too."

"Yeah, and at the same time keep, Damien from finding Mina." Cherry said.

"We'll think of something," Atticus said as he carried the very heavy and old book. "We better keep this safe too."

"Why do you get to hold it?" Cherry glared.

"Would you like to carry the heavy book?" Atticus asked.

"Bring it on, I wasn't ready." Cherry replied.

Atticus then handed her the book.

"See? I got it!" Cherry smirked, but yelped as she wobbled over and soon fell to the floor with it. "I think I found out how Drell got so big and strong..." she then muffled out of pain.

Atticus soon picked up the book with ease so Cherry could stand. Cherry soon slowly stood up while slightly shaking. They soon left the room, taking the spell book with them for just in case.

* * *

Mina soon sat in the living room with her pets, watching TV after quite a big day out. Bunnicula soon tried to do the classic yawn and arm stretch move. Mina blinked and looked up to that before blushing. Bunnicula smiled innocently as he held her close. Chester saw what Bunnicula was doing and decided to give the two of them some alone time.

"What're you watching?" Cherry asked.

"The Phantom of the Opera." Mina smiled as she huddled closer to Bunnicula.

"I think I need to go have cat nap and I think Harold will join me." Chester spoke up as he and Harold left the room.

"But I can't cat nap, I'm a _dog_!" Harold told Chester.

Chester soon whispered the reason why he said that.

"Ooohhh... We're gonna leave Bunnicula and Mina alone to develop their relationship!" Harold smiled.

"Yes..." Chester face-pawed to that.

"Oh, okay!" Harold smiled as he walked away.

Chester simply sighed before he left the room. Bunnicula soon held Mina as they watched the movie. Mina sniffled and wiped her eyes during Music of the Night. Cherry decided to leave the two of them alone so then they could do what Harold said out of stupidity.

"I'm sorry, this song always gets me right here." Mina said as she put her hand to her heart.

Bunnicula soon put his hand over her hand with a fanged smile. "I can understand that."

Mina smiled back their eyes soon met as the music continued. The others watched it as it seemed to be going well for them about Mina and Bunnicula being together. Suddenly, the power went out and they were alone in the dark.

"The power's out!" Mo yelped.

"But how? There's not a cloud in the sky!" Patch said.

When the lights came back on, Mina appeared to be missing. This caused everyone to gasp.

"Mina?!" Bunnicula yelped.

"Maybe Mina's playing hide & seek?" Harold suggested.

"If that was true, then why can't I smell her scent anywhere in the house?" Patch asked.

There was a laughter heard. Everyone looked out the window and saw a demon who grabbed Mina and kidnapped her before going down the highway to the underworld.

"Damien." Patch growled.

"I guess he couldn't wait any longer of getting a bride." Mo said.

"We gotta get Mina back!" Chester cried out. "I promised to protect her!"

"Me too!" Harold added.

The cat and dog soon hugged each other while crying.

"We're all going to get her back!" Bunnicula told them.

"But how're we gonna do that?" Harold frowned.

"The entrance hasn't closed yet." Atticus told them.

As if on cue, the entrance closed.

"And now it is..." Atticus said.

"GAH!" This made the others panic.

"Wait! Drell said there's another way that only magical beings can do for ones around them." Patch reminded.

"That's right." Atticus smiled.

"So join together and one of us has to say... Well... Um... The opposite of Heaven..." Patch said.

"Oh, but that word is so rude..." Harold frowned. "Mina's dad says it's a curse word!"

"It's the only way to open the door." Patch said.

"Ooh, I don't know if anyone can say that." Chester said.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon looked to Cherry.

"Are you sure?" Cherry asked. "Uh, I know I'm not the nicest girl around, but I don't know if _I_ can say that to you guys."

"Please, Cherry?" Patch pouted with the puppy dog eyes.

"That's very cute, but... I just can't say it like that..." Cherry shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't, you're soft..." Atticus said. "Like your gothic poetry."

"What?" Cherry asked, flatly.

Mo saw what Atticus was doing and decided to go along. "Uh, yeah!" She then added. "Also, are those really your clothes? Because you look like a blind clown dressed you."

"What?!" Cherry replied.

"You're not even a real magical entity!" Patch helped out. "Your mother only has powers because she had to ask for them because she was adopted!"

Binocular and Chester could see what they were doing and could tell what would happen.

"Take it back!" Cherry demanded.

"No~" Atticus, Mo, and Patch smirked.

"That's it!" Cherry growled. "ATTICUS, MO, AND PATCH?! **GO TO _HELL_!**"

The doorway to the underworld soon opened.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Cherry continued before she soon lost her balance and yelped. "Wah!"

The others stepped aside and she soon fell in.

"Well, she _did_ say move it or lose it." Chester shrugged.

They soon rushed inside the doorway to the fiery underworld and ended up in a waiting room.


	6. Chapter 6

A woman with devil horns and a tail was filing her nails as she was behind a desk, wearing a strapless crimson dress and soon looked up to them with a sign behind her that said Level 1.

"I'm not sure I like it here..." Cherry said, a bit fearfully about being in Hell.

"We just got to save Mina as well as Drell and get out of here." Atticus said.

"I think I'm gonna go back to the orphanage..." Cherry said.

"May I help you?" The woman asked them like a receptionist.

"Maybe a mortal family will adopt me," Cherry said to herself. "I'm normal..."

"Yes, we would to take back with us a Mina Monroe and Drell... What's his last name?" Mo asked the others.

"Um... It's either Grimwood or Batsworth..." Atticus replied.

"Drell Batsworth?" The demon woman replied.

"That's him." Atticus then said.

"I'm sorry, but **I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT!** " The woman smiled angelically at first before yelling as her eyes turned red.

"Um, and why not?" Chester shivered.

The demon woman soon grew and turned into a demon monster, roaring at them, breathing fire.

"Yow!" Chester yelped as he grabbed his tail.

"Hey, they wanted to save Mina and Drell, they dragged me into this!" Cherry smiled nervously, pointing to her friends.

"Hey, thanks." Atticus said, unimpressed.

"Please just let us rescue them." Mo begged.

"No one will interfere with the wedding of Prince Damien and his bride..." The demon woman snarled.

"Have some mercy?" Patch frowned.

"In this world, mercy is for the WEAK!" The demon woman glared.

"Oh, then in that case..." Atticus said before bringing out the Sword of Harmony with a glare.

The demon woman glared back and began to fight Atticus. Atticus glared, using his sword as he was sure it would help him here, and where he wasn't showing the demon woman any mercy there.

"I admire your strength, boy~" The demon woman smirked.

"Thanks, but you can't beat the powers of Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, and Magic!" Atticus glared.

* * *

After some more fighting, the demon woman was defeated.

"There's an elevator." Patch pointed out.

"It goes down each level," The demon woman told them as she was defeated. "There are seven levels."

They soon went to the elevator to search levels to find Mina and Damien.

"I hope Mina's okay, this place is making me nervous, careful with that thing, okay?" Chester shivered nervously before telling Atticus about his sword.

"I always am." Atticus said.

"I hope Mina's okay." Harold pouted.

Patch smiled softly and comforted his fellow canine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mina was in a fitting room, being fit for her wedding dress.

"Oh, you're such a lucky girl~" A demon smiled to Mina. "Why, it's a wonderful match... Prince Damien is the richest demon in all of the seven layers. Educated, well dressed, highly thought of. Never mind that he tortures deceased souls for all eternity, that's all the better."

"How could I possibly marry Prince Damien?" Mina complained. "I don't love him!"

"How could you not love him?" The demon asked.

"I don't even know or love him!" Mina told her.

"Love? Love is what we read about in books, my dear~" The demon chuckled.

"But love is the most important part in any relationship." Mina told the demon.

"If you want to love him so bad, then you will learn to love him..." The demon told her before locking her in her room and left.

"Wait, you can't leave me like this!" Mina cried out before pouting. "I won't learn to love him... I _don't_ love him... I love... Bunnicula..." she then said as she found herself falling in love with her former pet bunny. She soon sat on the ground, feeling like she would never see Bunnicula or her friends again, but especially Bunnicula.

* * *

Cherry panted as she and the others went through the other levels to find someone they knew as it got hotter and hotter each time they went down.

"Floor 4..." Patch panted himself. "It's like we're walking into an oven."

"Where are those two?!" Mo exclaimed.

"If it gets any hotter, we're gonna have to put Kentucky Fried Cherry on the menu!" Cherry groaned about the heat. "We're never gonna find them!"

"Yes, we will!" Atticus exclaimed. "We have to!"

"I can't stand the heat anymore!" Cherry cried out.

"Why don't you stop thinking of yourself for once?!" Atticus replied, a little aggravated as the heat got to him.

"I think I found your uncle." Bunnicula told Atticus.

"What?!" Atticus replied before looking with Bunnicula.

Mo did her best to soothe Atticus as this heat was really too much for all of them. Bunnicula soon pointed to where he saw Drell and where they saw him being used as a chew toy. Drell soon tried to play dead and looked up. The devil hound stood over him and drooled on him.

"I surrender!" Drell begged, putting his hands together. "Please! Why don't you go chase a demon cat or something? I hear there's a guy down here named Red who loves dogs!"

"Hey! Fluffy!" Patch barked.

The devil dog soon looked over with a snarl.

"Let the warlock go!" Patch demanded.

"You talking to me, mutt?" The devil dog snarled, coming towards Patch.

"You guys actually made it..." Drell said as he sat up and the others rushed to him once Patch confronted the demon hound.

"You bet I am, Dead Meat!" Patch snarled back.

"You think a tiny little pup like you can beat me?" The demon hound scoffed. "I'd like to see you try!" he then looked over to Harold and Chester. "Your minions, I presume?"

"They're my friends." Patch told him.

"Let's see if they can help you..." The demon hound grinned darkly.

Chester gulped nervously while Patch and Harold glared at him.

"Do you know where Mina is?" Mo asked Drell.

"I think they're preparing her in Level 6 and the wedding's on Level 7," Drell said. "I overheard Damien when he broke my wand right in front of me."

"Then that's where we're heading." Bunnicula said.

"Uh... Are you okay...?" Cherry asked Drell. "I kinda brought us down here."

Drell removed his glasses and looked into her eyes. Cherry was nervous, but maintained eye contact.

"Huh... I guess you did..." Drell said, putting his glasses back on.

Patch began to fight against the devil dog. His collar soon began to glow as he fought. The devil dog snarled as he fought Patch back.

"Ooh, look at Patch's collar." Harold smiled.

"It must be his Element..." Drell said while waving his face, feeling quite hot. "Man! I'm sweating like a pig."

"What kind of collar is that...?" Chester whispered out of awestruck.

The collar soon shot his Element of Harmony at the devil dog, defeating it. The devil dog yelled out and was instantly destroyed.

"Is the coast clear?" Drell asked, looking around and walked off in the room. "Great, I can join in without being mauled."

"Now let's go rescue Mina before-" Patch started before they heard the wedding march.

"This is just like Thumbelina and Mr. Mole!" Cherry panicked.

"We have to hurry, there's not a second to waste!" Bunnicula told them as they rushed off.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the wedding..._**

There were demons surrounding the room as they were witnesses and guests to the wedding. Mina wore a black and tattered wedding dress with a crown made out of bones and jewelry and had a veil that was like a spider's web. She began to make her way down the altar while everyone watched her and Damien waited for her at the end of the aisle with the big devil himself to give the service to the two. While there, she began to think of her favorite song from Phantom of the Opera with Bunnicula singing the parts that Erik sang to Christine, and where she saw a life her own with the one she actually loved which was Bunnicula as she continued to make her way to the end of the altar slowly.

"Prince Damien, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Devil asked in his very intimidating and diabolical voice.

"Bunnicula..." Mina whispered as she saw his image in her ring.

"I do." Damien replied.

Mina soon made it to the end of the altar.

"And Mina, do you take this demon prince as your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?" The Devil asked the same way.

"Never, never..." Mina whispered to herself.

"Speak up!" The Devil demanded.

"Never." Mina repeated softly.

"What?" The Devil asked.

"Never!" Mina soon said with a glare and force.

"I-I-I-I-I beg your pardon?" The Devil stammered.

"I can't marry Prince Damien!" Mina replied, assertively.

This made the whole crowd gasp.

"I don't love him!" Mina continued. "I love Bunnicula!"

This caused the whole crowd to gasp again.

"What?" Damien glared.

"Mina!" The demon woman who fitted Mina in her dress gasped.

"NO! I'm not marrying you!" Mina glared to Damien as she got ready and was about to leave the altar. "I'm going home!"

"You're marrying me, and that's final!" Damien ordered her as he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Get off of me!" Mina yelped. "HELP!"

* * *

Eventually, the elevator came down to the 7th layer of Hell which was the hottest of all the layers. Drell carried Cherry while Atticus carried Mo as the heat made them both pass out. Bunnicula rushed out into the altar.

"Run, Bunnicula, go get her!" Drell called out.

"Mama, I don't feel well..." Cherry mumbled in a daze.

"And make it fast!" Drell called out.

Damien grabbed a hold of Mina as she tried to break free. Bunnicula jumped in the air and jumped onto Damien's head, knocking them both down. Mina held her wrist and soon ran off once she was freed and ran into the warlock.

"Hello." Drell greeted.

Mina looked to him and soon cried against him.

"Ah, there, there, it's okay..." Drell soothed, gently patting her on the head. "I'm not _that_ heartless."

"I doubt that's reason she's crying." Patch said.

Bunnicula glared to Damien and Damien glared right back.

"You dare to challenge me?" Damien glared. "Are you in love with her, Bunnicula? Do you honestly think she'd want _you_ when she could have someone like _me_?!"

"Rip-Off!" Drell called out.

Damien glared right at him with beady red eyes before bringing out a sword of fire.

"Whoa!" Bunnicula gasped as that surprised him.

"You may have gone through the seven layers... You may be protecting this mortal as a bunny or as a human, but can you face THE FIRES OF HELL?!" Damien snarled.

The Sword of Harmony soon began to glow and vibrate.

"Atticus?" Drell called.

"Hm?" Atticus replied, looking over.

"Uuuuse the Elements of Harmony~..." Drell told him in an old and withered voice to sound like Obi Wan Kenobi.

Atticus simply blinked, unimpressed.

"Hey, I'm trying to get into this Star Wars things people keep talking about," Drell said. "I honestly don't get it."

Atticus soon unsheathed The Sword of Harmony and pointed the Elements of Harmony to Bunnicula, feeling the Elements of Harmony would help him.

"What're you doing?!" Drell asked. "That's _your_ sword!"

"Yes, I know, but Bunnicula should use them so he can prove himself to Mina." Atticus told the warlock.

"You're right." Drell sighed with a smile.

Atticus smiled back as he soon gave Bunnicula the six elements.

"What are these?" Bunnicula asked.

"The six Elements of Harmony," Atticus informed. "Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, and Magic."

"Whoa." Bunnicula smiled.

"Blah, blah, blah, Friendship is Tragic, who cares?" Damien mocked as he brought out his sword of fire. "How'd you like to face the Elements of _Dis_ harmony?!"

"Elements of Disharmony?!" The group repeated.

"Yes..." The Devil grinned darkly, going to help his heir. "Deceit, Cruelty, Misery, Greed, Betrayal, and Dark Magic."

"Like those actually exist." Patch rolled his eyes.

Drell smiled nervously.

"Huh?!" Patch asked.

Suddenly, a black shroud surrounded Damien and he became bigger and stronger. Bunnicula was surprised by that, but then got into a fighting stance with the Elements of Harmony on his side.

"He's going to need your Elements too." Drell told his students.

Atticus brought out his medallion. Mo and Patch smirked as they did the same.

"Cherry?" Drell asked.

Cherry soon took out her element from her pocket with a sheepish smile. Their medallions soon glowed and shot towards Bunnicula to help him which increased his size and strength. Damien and Bunnicula soon began to fight.

"Can't you do something about this heat?" Cherry asked Drell.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do..." Drell said before shuddering. "Ooh, but I just got a chill!"

"Ah, Drell~..." The Devil smirked. "I've been wanting your soul for about 300 years now~"

"And you'll have to wait even longer." Atticus told him.

"You'll fit right in..." The Devil smirked. "Besides, you never really cared for your students, you're only teaching them because you have to, not because you want to."

"That's not true!" Drell defended.

"You know it is..." The Devil smirked as he pinched Drell's cheek.

"Drell... Are you being forced to look after us...?" Cherry asked.

"N-No, of course not!" Drell replied. "I love you guys like you were my own kids!"

"Besides, this is The Devil, he lies," Atticus told them. "By the way Red, that new look is great on you."

The Devil grinned darkly with a low growl towards him.

"Yep, that's him." Atticus said.

Bunnicula and Damien kept on fighting and where it seemed the former vampire bunny was winning. Cherry soon hid behind Drell, a bit nervous.

"Oh, please, it's just a fight between a vampire and a demon, no need to panic." Drell told her.

* * *

After some time, Damien's Elements shattered as he was defeated.

" **NOOOO!** " The Devil yelled out. "NO!" he then reached out to grab Cherry to take his anger out on her.

"Put. Her. DOWN!" Drell demanded, showing a protective side.

"You better do as he says." Patch said.

"Oh, you're protective of this one, aren't you?" The Devil smirked as he grabbed Cherry.

"Don't touch me." Cherry glared.

"Oh, he's done it now." Atticus said.

"What're you gonna do, Emo?" The Devil asked.

Atticus, Mo, Drell, and Patch stepped back from that.

"Are you talking to me?" Cherry glared.

"Uh-oh, he called her an Emo." Atticus said like Timon.

"Are you talking to me?" Cherry repeated.

"He shouldn't have done that." Patch said like Timon.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO _ME_?!" Cherry snapped.

"Now he's in for it." Mo smirked with an eye roll like Timon.

"I AM A **PERKY GOTH!** " Cherry yelled before running towards Damien and the Devil, headbutting against them with fueled anger and they soon fell and landed in a fiery pit.

"And they're gone." Drell smirked.

Cherry soon calmed down and she saw what she did and panicked. "Ah! I-I'm sorry, Drell, I didn't mean to, they made me mad!" she then panicked to him, fearing some punishment for her uncalled for behavior. "They made me mad, you know me getting mad is a bit of a risk, I just, I just-"

"It's alright, Cherry." Drell reassured her.

"B-But I just blew up on The Devil himself!" Cherry said, a bit emotional. "Won't that cost me in the afterlife?!"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that for another 1,000 years." Drell muttered about her future.

"Let's get out of here." Bunnicula said.

"This way." Drell pointed to the elevator.

* * *

They soon went up the elevator and were at the first level.

"So, uh, how do we get out of here?" Patch asked.

"This is going to be totally humiliating, so if you guys don't mind, cover your eyes and plug your ears." Drell told them.

The group soon did just that.

Drell cleared his throat as he soon held out his arms and fell to his knees with his head bowed and his eyes closed. "Bringing in the sheaves, bringing in the sheaves, We shall come rejoicing, bringing in the sheaves; Bringing in the sheaves, bringing in the sheaves, We shall come rejoicing, bringing in the sheaves~" he soon sang with an angelic tone.

A bright light opened up and suddenly, when they all opened their eyes, they were back on Earth.

* * *

"Whoa, how'd we get back up here?" Chester asked.

"I brought you here." Drell said.

"Yes, but... But... How?" Chester asked.

"Uh, I teleported you." Drell said, not wanting to admit what he did.

"Tell us the truth." Patch said.

"I don't wanna!" Drell whined like a child.

The others looked at him.

"Oh, all right!" Drell complained. "Just so you know, I did this during that whole Noah's Ark fiasco and God made me do it every time I have to come back to Earth from Heaven or Hell... You have to sing a gospel song so that God and the angels can lift you out of the underworld and bring you back where you belong."

"Why didn't you want us to see or hear you do that?" Mo asked.

"I thought you would lose your opinion of me and start making fun of me..." Drell said, sounding ashamed.

"Why? For singing a gospel song?" Atticus asked.

"Well... Yeah..." Drell replied.

"So... You've met _God_...?" Cherry asked.

"Eh, here and there..." Drell said as he rubbed his arm nervously. "Hilda and I sorta pranked him, so he decided to make it rain for 40 days and 40 nights."

"Whoa, you pranked the big guy, are you nuts?" Mina asked.

"It sounded like such a good idea at the time..." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Drell!" The others called out as he shrugged bashfully.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day came and Arthur didn't seem to have any idea what had happened to his daughter, but soon had something to give her that he thought she was probably ready for by now.

"Mina, I have something for you." Arthur said.

"Oh... What is it, Dad?" Mina asked.

"Mina... This was your mother's necklace..." Arthur said to her, handing a black and purple necklace with white sparkles. "It was her dream to see you wear this someday."

Mina soon took the necklace and softly shut her eyes. "I miss her."

"I know... I miss her too..." Arthur sighed.

Mina and Arthur soon shared a hug with each other.

"Thank you, Dad; I'll keep this safe, I promise." Mina told him as she held onto the necklace. Once she wore the necklace, it shined and gleamed.

"You look just like her now." Arthur smiled sadly.

"Aw, thanks, Dad." Mina smiled back.

Arthur wiped a tear away and allowed her to go after he had given her the necklace.

* * *

Mina smiled as she wore the necklace in pride and came back to her friends.

"Ooh, that's a pretty necklace." Mo smiled at Mina.

"It was my mother's," Mina smiled back. "Dad just gave it to me."

Chester and Harold nuzzled up to her in comfort as they knew what happened with her mother. Mina smiled as she hugged them, feeling touched that they felt her pain and sorrow.

"Um... Your mother...?" Cherry asked.

"She died when I was born." Mina frowned softly.

"Oh... We're so sorry to hear that," Mo frowned back. "I know how that feels."

"Y-You do?" Mina asked her.

"My parents died when I was very young..." Mo said. "I love my adoptive parents very much, they really know how to treat me right and raise me with love and kindness like I was their own child, but at times, I do think about my actual ones who birthed me."

Mina was surprised to hear that.

"For a while, I've been in and out of foster homes, I didn't think I'd need a family when I traveled the world with my dog, but I soon realized that I needed one more than ever due to living in the dangerous city streets all by myself," Mo continued. "And then I met Atticus."

Atticus smiled bashfully in response.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Cherry said in a high voice to tease. "Ooh~ I love it!"

"Is she always like this?" Bunnicula asked.

"On a good day." Atticus murmured.

"That's a _good_ day?" Bunnicula murmured back.

Atticus nodded.

"I'd hate to see a bad one." Bunnicula muttered.

"So, what should we do today, friends?" Mina smiled.

Mo and the others had an idea what to do for Bunnicula and Mina. Drell poked his head in to see his students with Bunnicula and Mina, about to take them home, but saw that they wanted to stay a bit longer, so he decided not to bother them.

"So, what do you guys have in mind?" Mina asked them.

"You two should have a special day together to celebrate yesterday's victory." Atticus smiled.

"Us?" Mina and Bunnicula replied.

"Yeah, just the two of you." Mo said.

Bunnicula and Mina soon shared a blush with each other. They soon walked off together, holding hands and decided to spend the day together.

"We're gonna watch, aren't we?" Cherry asked before being turned into a butterfly.

"Mm-hmm~" Atticus and Mo smiled, being butterflies themselves.

"Oh, you know it." Patch added as he also turned into a butterfly.

"How do I get dragged into these things?" Cherry muttered to herself.

They soon flew off to follow Bunnicula and Mina.

* * *

The two were having a walk through a forest that was a bit creepy and spooky.

"This place is horrific..." Cherry said before smiling. "I love it!"

"And to them, it would be romantic." Mo replied.

Bunnicula and Mina smiled to each other even if the forest was a bit haunting and creepy.

"Wow... Black roses..." Bunnicula said and soon decided to pick some to give to Mina. After picking some, he soon gave them to Mina.

Mina looked around before looking to the roses and loved them instantly. Bunnicula smiled as he let her hold the roses and she soon sniffed them.

"They're lovely." Mina smiled.

"Just like you." Bunnicula smiled back with a blush.

"Were you always this sweet?" Mina blushed back.

"A little." Bunnicula smiled as he placed one of the roses in Mina's hair behind her ear.

Mina blushed to that.

"Aww~" Atticus, Mo, and Patch awed.

"Hm." Cherry simply hummed at the cute gesture.

Mina and Bunnicula soon kept walking through the forest. The four continued to follow them.

"This is like something out of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow." Mina giggled to the atmosphere.

"Except without the Headless Horseman." Bunnicula smiled.

"I could do without him." Mina chuckled.

"Yeah, same here." Bunnicula agreed.

The light of the full moon soon made the spooky forest enchanting.

"I'm a little hungry." Mina said, holding her stomach.

Atticus looked around and soon used his Wiccan magic to make a picnic for Bunnicula and Mina.

"That's convenient." Bunnicula smiled.

Atticus whistled innocently. Mina and Bunnicula went to sit down and have the picnic together.

"Let's see what's inside." Mina smiled.

Bunnicula smiled back and opened the picnic basket. "Roast chicken... Potato salad... Broccoli... Fruit punch... Honey baked rolls..." he then said as he took the things out. "Ooh! Carrots!"

"Wow, someone must have packed the picnic basket with our favorite food." Mina smiled back.

"Well, I'm not one to say no to a picnic, so let's eat up." Bunnicula smiled.

The two of them soon started to eat.

"Oh, if only they were adults, then I'm sure they'd get married." Mo smiled.

"Totally." Atticus nodded.

After a while, the picnic was nearly all gone and there was a creamy pie for dessert. Mina hid a smirk as she put some cream on her finger and held it out to Bunnicula. Bunnicula smirked back and soon licked it off.

"Aw." Mo smiled.

Bunnicula soon did the same with Mina and the two giggled as they became closer and closer.

"Gag me with a spoon." Cherry grumbled.

"Shh." Atticus, Mo, and Patch shushed her.

Cherry grumbled slightly. Mina and Bunnicula soon lay on the ground together and looked up at the stars after finishing their picnic. The sky didn't seem to have a cloud in the sky now.

"The stars look pretty from here." Mina said.

"Yeah, they kinda do..." Bunnicula agreed. "You ever wonder if there's any life out there?"

"Yeah." Mina nodded.

Cherry let out a yawn as she watched with the others.

"They're looking at the stars," Patch smiled. "I do that with Colette sometimes."

"This is so romantic." Mo added.

Atticus put his wing against hers.

"Hey." Mo giggled to that.

"What?" Atticus asked innocently.

"You know what~" Mo giggled.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Atticus shrugged.

Mo then tickled him back before flying off.

"Get back here!" Atticus laughed and soon flew after her.

Patch smiled as he was happy to watch them chase each other. Cherry soon came to a tree branch and tried to turn into a bird, but she just changed back to normal and fell into a thorn bush. Patch winced to that and helped her out.

"Thanks." Cherry muttered.

"How come you changed back to normal?" Patch asked.

"I was trying to turn into a bird..." Cherry said. "I guess I need some help in animal transformation."

"Try thinking about being the animal you want to be..." Patch suggested.

Cherry closed her eyes and tried to think about being a bird and soon became a crow.

"Nice." Patch smiled.

"This Advanced Magic is really a thorn in my side..." Cherry groaned slightly.

"You're getting better though than when we first started." Patch comforted.

"I guess so." Cherry shrugged to that.

After eating, Mina and Bunnicula soon walked together and found a swing-set. Mina smiled as she decided to sit in it and Bunnicula decided to push her. It was quite fun for both of them. It seemed like the perfect first date out of many, especially after Mina was saved from Prince Damien. Nothing seemed to ruin their date at all.

* * *

Eventually, Bunnicula took Mina back home.

"You seem to be handling your daughter out with her new friends pretty well." Drell said to Arthur as they sat on the couch together to talk while the kids would wander on their own since they were teenagers.

"Well, you know, you just have to let kids be who they be." Arthur replied.

"Yes, yes..." Drell nodded his head. "Don't cuddle them too much... I have this one sister who refuses to move out because my parents sheltered her too much. I think she's developed agoraphobia."

"Whoa." Arthur said.

Drell shrugged as it was true.

"Your kids seem interesting though." Arthur said about Cherry, Atticus, and Mo.

"Thanks, they're real pieces of work." Drell told him.

"Must be hard work." Arthur said as Cherry walked by, but soon went to stay hidden as she couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Yeah, especially Cherry," Drell said. "You know, when I was about her age, I was always put through hard work so I could show that I wasn't meant to be walked over. I'm a bit tough on her, but I just don't want her to be seen as a scrawny weakling when she grows up, and I want her to defend herself and not rely on others to save her, because they might not always be there, and she should learn independence."

"That sounds reasonable." Arthur said.

"She's a smart kid, she just tends to say dumb things at times..." Drell said. "It kinda reminds me of me when I was a kid."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Well, believe it or not, I got myself into a lot of trouble when I was younger." Drell hid a smirk.

"Surprisingly, I can actually believe it." Arthur said.

Drell glanced at him for that. "I think I should make a phone call now."

"I think I should make a phone call now." Arthur said before leaving.

Drell smirked to that, and he didn't even turn around. "You can come out now, Cherry, I know you're there." he then told her.

Cherry soon came out, already knowing that she couldn't hide from him.

"Hello there." Drell smirked.

"Heh..." Cherry said, a bit nervously. "How's it going?"

"Didn't your mother tell you eavesdropping is wrong?" Drell tutted.

"Well, I just got so curious." Cherry told him.

"Mm-hmm...?" Drell smirked.

Cherry smiled nervously to him.

"I don't know why you get so worked up, you're already passing school." Drell told her.

"I know." Cherry said.

"You did well." Drell said

"I did?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"You saw the villain and you came right to me..." Drell told her. "That was a smart move."

"Thanks." Cherry said.

"Run along now." Drell told her.

Cherry then wandered off back to the others.

* * *

She soon found the others once she left the living room.

"You in trouble again?" Atticus glared slightly.

"No, no, he's actually proud of me." Cherry said, a bit surprised about that.

"H-He's proud?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah... I'm surprised too..." Cherry said. "He said I did the right thing by coming to him when I found the demon prince while you guys were sleeping."

"And he's right." Mo said.

"I'm **_ALWAYS_ **right!" Drell called out from the other room.

"Anyways, I'm glad that he's proud." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah... Me too..." Cherry said.

"Come to think of it, Drell has been a little cranky once in a while, but he's actually been a lot nicer to us as we're almost out of school before graduation." Mo commented.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he has been a lot nicer." Atticus said.

"Maybe he removed that stick from his butt." Cherry muttered with a smirk.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad that he's been nicer." Patch smiled.

"Unless of course you sleep in his class." Mo smirked once she remembered what happened to Cassandra.

"Yeah, luckily, none of us will ever do that." Atticus added.

Cherry soon held her stomach as it growled and she smiled sheepishly to the others.

"Let's get something to eat." Atticus said.

Mina came to them with a small frown.

"Mina, are you okay?" Mo asked.

"I'm gonna miss you guys a lot when you leave." Mina said to them.

"We'll miss you too." Mo told her.

"It was really a lot of fun..." Mina said. "Especially with what you did for Bunnicula. That was so awesome and kind."

"Well, it's my job to help those in need." Atticus said, a bit bashfully.

"It's true." Patch smiled.

"Thank you," Mina said before hugging them before hugging Cherry and Mo. "Thank you all so much."

"You're welcome." Mo smiled.

"I'll miss you a lot... Maybe we can meet again?" Mina replied.

"Well, I'm not sure, but we'll find a way." Cherry said knowingly.

"Oh, that makes me happy!" Mina beamed.

"And I just know that Bunnicula's gonna be a great boyfriend for you." Atticus smiled.

"I never thought about it before, but I feel like you might be right about that." Mina smiled back.

"But we better let your dad know about Bunnicula so he doesn't start getting worried that your cute bunny is missing." Mo said.

"I suppose, but, I just don't know how to explain it to him honestly..." Mina said, a bit shyly and nervously.

"Hmm... There must be someway." Atticus said.

"He _does_ say I have quite an imagination, like my mother and her aunt did..." Mina said softly.

"Does he know much about your great-aunt?" Cherry asked.

"Mostly that she left us this place in her absence." Mina replied.

Atticus and the others began to think up of how to tell Arthur and how to get him to believe them.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur decided to clean up around the house and when he had Chester and Harold leave one room so that he could clean it, he went inside and he soon began to notice that Bunnicula wasn't in the room.

"I think that now would be a good time." Mo said.

Mina walked over, rubbing her arm.

"Mina, have you seen your pet rabbit?" Arthur asked.

"Uh... Well... Yes..." Mina said as that was partly true.

"Really? Oh, that's great," Arthur smiled. "Where is he?"

"Uh... Well... He..." Mina stammered. She looked to the group who gave her assuring smiles. "Dad... You know Bunsen?" she then asked.

"Yes, of course, the new transfer student." Arthur replied as he bought that lie like many mortals who were gullible about magic under their noses.

"Well... Bunsen is actually Bunnicula..." Mina soon confessed.

Arthur was confused by this before thinking it was his daughter's imagination again.

"He is!" Mina frowned.

"She's telling the truth, sir." Atticus added.'

"Oh, Mina, that's quite the imagination you have," Arthur chuckled. "Your mother was the same way when we were first dating."

"There has to be someway we can prove to you that she's telling the truth." Mo said.

Cherry suddenly had an idea and came outside.

* * *

Patch soon looked up and over at Cherry.

"Hey! Hey, shiny green tennis ball!" Cherry smirked, showing a ball to lure Patch inside.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"You want this? You want this ball?" Cherry asked as she waved the ball in her hand.

"Yes, Cherry, I would like the ball..." Patch said as he looked hypnotized by the ball.

"Go get it!" Cherry then pretended to throw the ball and hid it in her pockets like a lot of people did with their pet dogs.

Patch went to where Cherry had supposedly threw the ball.

"Dogs are so gullible~" Cherry smirked to that.

Patch soon heard that and rushed back to her. Cherry looked down to him.

"You didn't throw the ball, did you?" Patch asked, almost scolding.

Cherry blinked and then threw the ball that time. Patch soon went after the ball. Cherry snickered to that anyway.

"Patch, there you are," Atticus said. "Patch, speak."

"Hello!" Patch smiled.

"D-Did your dog just talk?" Arthur asked.

Patch grinned innocently. Arthur soon stumbled backwards and fainted from the shock.

"Guess that means he'll think it was a dream once he wakes up." Mo said.

"I should've known this would happen." Mina sighed.

"Mortals..." Drell grumbled and shook his head in annoyance. "What're they good for, am I right?"

Cherry soon came in with a bucket of water wake up Arthur. The others got out of her way.

"Man, this is kinda heavy..." Cherry said, but was able to carry it and soon splashed the water onto Arthur's face.

"Wah!" Arthur yelped and blinked, breathing rapidly. "Where am I...? What's going on?"

"Well, you fainted after you heard me talk." Patch said.

"What?!" Arthur yelped and passed out again.

"Get more water." Drell told Cherry.

Cherry groaned and she soon did as he asked of her. Atticus soon gave her another bucket of water. And where this went on for a few minutes. Cherry panted as going back and forth with water was exhausting to her.

* * *

"So... Bunsen is Bunncula...?" Arthur asked.

"Yes!" The others told him, a bit irked.

"And _please_ don't faint." Mo groaned.

"Oh, my..." Arthur said softly, but luckily, he did not faint this time.

"Also, um, we're kind of thinking of spending some time together... Just the two of us..." Mina blushed to her father as she tried to explain herself.

"Now Arthur, remember what we talked about..." Drell reminded.

"I guess you are grown up..." Arthur said softly, unlike most fathers who flip out when their daughters become interested in boys.

"He's taking this remarkably well." Chester whispered to Harold.

"What?" Harold asked.

"Well, you know, Mina's becoming interested in boys..." Chester reminded. "Most dads freak out about this sort of thing."

"Ohh, yeah." Harold said.

"Well, I suppose I don't want to be like Mina's mother's parents..." Arthur said softly.

Drell looked over as even he didn't know about this.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever find a right time to tell Mina about it." Arthur frowned.

Drell soon made a gesture for the others to go and that he would take them back home later since Arthur clearly wanted to be alone. Atticus and the others nodded, understanding.

* * *

"You wanna talk about it, old man?" Drell smiled in comfort and support.

"Well... The Missus' parents didn't exactly like me..." Arthur frowned.

"How come?" Drell asked.

"I don't know," Arthur frowned. "They wanted her to marry the son of a family friend of theirs, but she didn't like him at all... We started seeing each other and we had a lot of fun. I can't help but blame myself sometimes, but she soon ran away from their home and decided to move in with me and we got secretly married, but they could never approve of us together."

"You did what made you and her happy and as for her parents, well, they should have been happy that their daughter married out of love." Drell told him.

"I suppose so..." Arthur sighed softly. "Mina doesn't even know this, so can I trust you to keep this secret?"

"I promise." Drell replied.

"Thanks." Arthur smiled.

"Think nothing of it." Drell gave a small smile back and patted him on the back.

"So, I guess you'll all be leaving then?" Arthur asked.

"In a bit, but yeah, gotta get the kids back home." Drell nodded.

"I understand." Arthur said.

"We'll keep in touch." Drell promised.

Arthur smiled before giving him a brotherly hug. Drell welcomed it, but soon let go so that he could collect the others before he took out a picture which made him smile warmly as that was one reason why he was anxious to get back home.

* * *

Once everyone was back in the vehicle, it was time to go back home. Cherry leaned over to see what Drell was looking at.

"Buzz off." Drell grumbled.

"Aw, it's Ambrose~" Cherry cooed. "He's so cute when he's not trying to squeeze my fingertips."

"Yeah, he's been a little bit of a handful." Drell smiled.

"He has blonde hair, but you and Hilda have dark hair..." Mo commented.

"I think he got it from Lydia," Drell guessed. "She was a blonde."

"Ohh." Mo said.

"Well, he's quite a handsome boy..." Atticus said. "Have you heard about Enchantra's baby?"

"Yes, it was a boy," Drell replied. "His name is Shinji."

"Whoa." Patch said.

"I think he kinda looks like a vampire." Drell said, showing the baby warlock who had black hair and pointed ears and seemed to have crimson-colored eyes.

"Whoa." The group said.

"Ooh, I can't wait for a babysitting mission." Cherry mumbled before cupping her mouth.

"How interesting..." Drell smirked to that.

"Me and my big mouth." Cherry groaned.

* * *

They soon rode back home.

"Way to go, Cherry." Mo glared.

"I was kidding!" Cherry cried out.

"And unfortunately, Drell took it seriously." Atticus sighed.

"I'm sorry!" Cherry told them before groaning. "Oh, why does everything have to happen to me?"

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Atticus shrugged.

"I guess not..." Cherry said as she flopped back. "I guess we've faced worse."

Soon, they were all brought back home and they all went to spend some time at their homes before they would see each other again in time for school.

The End


End file.
